Families Secret
by sincerelyalh
Summary: What are you?" He asked. I couldn't help but to laugh. "You don't want to know." She has a secret. He has a secret. They have a secret. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Prologue

**New story. I don't own twilight, just had an itching thought that had to do with it. Stephanie Meyer owns it and I love her for it.**

Prologue

Why was this so hard for me to do? I was finally here and doing what I wanted to do and I was so tempted to easily turn back.

"Breathe. It's okay." I told myself for the hundredth time.

I didn't know why I wanted to leave now.

Probably because I had something else to go back to now.

I took a deep breath and stepped up to the door. I put my fist up to the door and knocked twice.

A boy with russet skin, black hair and the hugest arms I'd ever seen answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Isabella." I hated using my full name. "And I think I'm your sister, your half sister that is."

He stared at me for a while then looked back behind him.

"Dad, can you come here for a second?" He called then stared back at me.

* * *

this happens to be my new idea. there's more coming if you don't get it and it will be explained later.

review and tell me what you think because i really really want to keep going.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight, thanks for reviewing. here's a little more detail about bella.**

**(:**

Chapter 1

I watched them as they paced back and forth. Well at least the guy standing—whose name I found out is Jacob—was because the guy he called dad, Billy was in a wheel chair.

The guy in the wheel chair just stared and counted on his fingers like he was trying to figure out the hardest math problem.

"Do you guys always act like this when you have company?" I spoke up.

They both turned their heads to look at me then at each other then back at me.

"Isabella-," Jacob started.

"Call me Bella." I interrupted then waited for him to continue.

"Bella, why do you think I am your half brother?"

I took the folded letter in my bag and handed it to him. He read it first then gave it to his father.

Billy looked at me when he was finished.

"What are you?" He asked.

I could help but to laugh. "You don't want to know."

"Try us." Jacob said sitting down on the small sofa next to the one I was sitting on.

"All I can tell you is that Renee, your mother is my mother. Your old friend, Charlie," I said looking at Billy. "He's my father."

I watched Billy's face turn fifty different colors then back to normal.

"But that-that means you-you're? How is that possible?" He stuttered.

"When my mom left her senior year, Charlie followed her and they conceived me." I sighed. "She thought she was in love but little did she know he was just using her for a new creation he found out. I have three siblings somewhere."

So much for keeping things a secret.

"Why aren't you with one of them, why me?" Jacob asked.

"They don't like me very much." I said looking down.

Actually that was a lie, they despised me. If I went with them they would all but kill me. They were stronger than me because of who their mothers were. They hated me because they felt I was the cause for my father's death.

"Where are Charlie and Renee?" Billy asked.

I wanted to hate him for asking but I couldn't.

"Renee died giving birth to me and Charlie was killed sometime after I was born."

"How old are you?" Jacob asked.

"Physically sixteen but I'm really six."

"Are you other siblings like you?"

I nodded, "The oldest one is twenty-two years older than me and the other two are twenty years older."

They nodded.

"Any more questions?" I asked crossing my arms.

They shook their head.

"Any family of Jacob's, Renee's and even Charlie's is mine too. You can stay here as long as you need to." He smiled and I gave him one back.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said then started pushing his wheels. "I'm going to bed; don't stay up to late kids."

Jacob and I watched as Billy rolled into the room and closed the door.

"So what do you want to do?" Jacob asked.

"What do you do for fun around here?" I asked.

The biggest smile stretched across his face.

* * *

**tell me what you think?**

**suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight, saddening isn't it?**

Chapter 2

I looked down from the cliff Jacob had brought me to then back at him.

"Really Jacob?" I said, Still staring at the smile on his face.

"Yeah, I love cliff diving. The adrenaline rush is amazing." He smiled again. "I come up here whenever I have problems."

I watched as the waves hit the rocks.

I needed a different way to release my problems.

"How do I do it?" I said and smile was even wider.

"You either crouch down like this," He squatted down and got back up. "Or you jump." He laughed to himself. "Or I push you."

"I'll just jump." I said.

There was no way I was letting someone as big as him push me.

"Okay jump when your ready."

I nodded and stepped up to the edge of the cliff. The cliffs didn't really scare me anymore, I could probably break them for all I knew.

_One._ I counted to myself. _Two. Three_.

And I jumped letting the air rush into my face. My mouth was open but nothing came out and my stomach felt like I had butterflies in it, it was great until I hit the water, I didn't want it to be over.

Once I swam onto the beach I noticed that Jacob wasn't too far behind me.

"Damn, you swim fast." He said out of breath.

"Yeah, comes with the package." I smiled.

"So Bella, tell me about your self."

I sat down on a big rock and he sat next to me.

"What do you want to know?"

"What's it like, you know being what you are?"

"What's it like being a werewolf." I smiled him. "I know I'm different from everyone else and it's hard because there is no one out there like me except the three siblings who hate me."

He just nodded, "What kind of music do you like?"

"I listen to everything. From The Beatles to Lady Gaga," I laughed. "What about you?"

"I try and listen to everything but sometimes its rap and rock. Nothing to serious though."

I nodded. "What's your favorite color?"

"Changes. Yours?"

"Changes." I sighed and looked out into the beach it was pretty.

Jacob and I talked for the remainder of the night not getting back to the house until about three.

"Thanks Jacob, it was nice to get to know you."

"You too little sis." He smiled and opened his arms for a hug. His touch was hot, it was probably burning my skin but I didn't care because it felt good.

He showed me where I would be staying. They had a basement with a bathroom, small kitchen and bed. It was nice and warm.

"Night Bella." He whispered and closed the door.

I was alone again and I felt the need to release again. I wanted to fight it so bad, but I couldn't. I raced into the bathroom with my toiletries bag and got out what I needed.

I decided to go with the little blade instead of the big one.

I made a small but deep line across my wrist. I felt like home and I felt safe again. The anxiety was gone but that was until the line disappeared.

I did the same thing over and over until I felt like I was done. That was the best part about my gift; I didn't have to clean up the mess that could have made.

I drop my toiletries bag in my one duffel bag then spread out onto the bed. I let my eyes droop into unconsciousness.

* * * *

I woke up to loud thumps from the first floor. I could have sworn someone was fighting.

I got out of bed, washed my face, brushed my teeth, put jeans and a pink cami on. I didn't really care about my hair so I pulled it up into a messy bun.

Once I was upstairs I knew why everything was so loud. It wasn't just Jacob and Billy anymore.

"Hey Bella, sorry did we wake you?" Jacob asked while walking over to me.

I shook my head, "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve." He said pointing to the clock on the wall. "Did you get good sleep?"

I nodded but I was lying. I couldn't sleep because I had too many things on my mind.

"Great. Okay Bella, I want to introduce you to my friends, well not really friends, kind of family. Well not really-,"

"Jacob I know, you're pack." I smiled. He looked confused about how much I knew about this but I had people who told me about werewolves before.

"Guys," someone cleared their throat. "And ladies, this is Bella. Bella this is Paul, Jared, Sam, Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil."

"Hey." I said giving a little wave.

"Where's Emily?" Jacob asked the guy named Sam.

"She went to go pick up Claire from her mom's house."

My attention immediately turned to Quil whose face beamed then to Paul who burped.

"Sorry, there not use to having girls here other than Leah who really doesn't care because her brother is Seth."

"So Leah and Seth are siblings, Sam and Emily are engaged, and there's something up with Quil and Claire?"

He nodded with his mouth open. "How'd you know that?"

"It's a gift." I chuckled and it was.

"So do you all go to the same school?"

"Yeah but you won't be going to the same school as us." I gave him a questioning look. "Because the school we go to is for bad kids, were not bad kids we just miss so much school because of what we are. You'll be attending Forks High School."

Leah giggled, "She'll fit in _perfectly _there."

For some reason I felt like she didn't like me or it was just how she acted. I don't know but I would get inside her head at one point.

* * *

**so if you're confused on what Bella is, that's good because i like leaving the story complicated(:**

**review, and i will update laterrrrr.**

**it switches POVs next but i'm not sure who to do, one of the cullens though?**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight, sadface.**

**Thanks for reviewing; it made me happy because I'm having a really sucky week!**

**Keep making me happy.**

**I decided I didn't want to switch POVs anymore, for now.**

Chapter 3

There was a knock on my door.

"Bella," Billy called down to me. "Wake up."

"Up!" I called back with the most enthusiastic voice I could.

Today was my first day of school. I had been here for a week and I hadn't gone to school yet. It took Billy a while to get me registered for school, I was totally okay with that too. But I wish I was going to the community school with Jacob and the pack.

It took me a while to get out of bed but when I did I washed my hair and brushed my teeth. I decided I was going to straighten my hair with the new straightener I bought at the mall two days ago. I dressed in light blue skinny jeans, a blue hoodie and white shirt under it. I put on my chucks not really caring what it looked like.

"Good morning." I said to Jacob who was sitting at the table with a big plate of food.

"Good morning." he said with a mouth full of food.

"Who made this?" I said taking a piece of bacon.

I hadn't had human food in a really long time.

"I did." He smiled proudly.

I just nodded.

"How'd you sleep last night Bella?" Billy asked when he rolled into the small kitchen.

"Fine." I lied just like every time I did when they asked me that.

It wasn't that I wasn't sleeping well; I was just having nightmares that ruined my night. It was always the same one, just different people running after me trying to kill me and succeeding.

"You okay Bella?" Jacob asked. The look on their face was concern and worry.

"Fine, shouldn't I be heading to school?" I said getting up.

"Yeah I'll drive you. I pass it when I go to community." Jacob said getting up.

We said our goodbyes to Billy and were on our way.

The car ride was quiet except for the humming of the engine.

"Stupid piece of junk" Jacob muttered.

"I like it." It wasn't a lie; it was an old Chevy truck.

"You can have it when I build my new car."

"You build cars?"

He nodded, "I want to get my own company."

"Sounds good, call me when you make cars for famous people." I laughed.

It was silent again after that, I kept seeing that Jacob would open his mouth to tell me something but I didn't know what it was.

I closed my eyes and concentrated until he finally spoke.

"Bella, I need to tell you something."

I smiled because it worked, "Go ahead."

"There's this family that goes to Forks, the Cullens. Well there not_ human_."

"Are they werewolves too?" I asked.

"No, there vampires. Full vampires."

I nodded, "Okay so what does this have to do with me?"

"Three of the Cullens have gift. The smallest girl can see the future, the blond boy can manipulate emotions, and the bronzed haired one can read minds. We have a treaty with them." I gave him the explain look. "Later."

I let it drop knowing I could make him say it later.

"So I was just telling you this because, well, the pack doesn't want you to be friends with them."

I nodded.

The hell the pack was going to tell me who I could be friends with. I didn't belong to them. I'm not even one of them.

"Have a good day." Jacob said moments later. "Remember what I told you,"

Just nodded again. I was a little ticked off about this, it was childish. So what if the Cullens were vampires and they were wolfs.

I found the front office where Jacob said I could get my schedule and a map of the school.

I was pretty upset with my schedule.

English, Trigomentry, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, World history, free period.

I was pretty upset I had to go to school at all. I've read so many books I'm probably smarter than the teacher.

I was a couple minutes late to class. He already started when I walked in.

"Class, we have a new student. Isabella Swan." He said.

"Bella," I corrected him and handed him the slip for him to sign.

"Class someone tell Isabella about nicknames in class." he said not looking up from signing.

"You can't use your nickname unless you call him by his nickname." They all sounded bored.

"What's your nickname?" I challenged.

"Mr. Dead Sexy." He laughed.

I shrugged. "Well nice to meet you Mr. Dead Sexy."

There were ohhs and snickers from the class, I just smiled at him.

"You're seat is in the back." Was all he said.

I could tell I had been the first one to do that.

I didn't listen to what he was saying and soon I fell asleep.

"Hey Bella." Someone shook my shoulder.

"The bell rang, what class do you have next?"

I looked up to see a girl standing over me. She had glasses and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Trig." I said yawning and getting up.

"Me too. You want to walk together?"

I nodded and we walked.

"I'm Angela by the way and that was really tight what you did this morning. No one has ever done that."

"No biggie." I smiled still half sleep.

I found out that Angela was in all of my classes and I met her friend Eric who I knew she liked but wasn't going to tell anyone, I didn't need my gift for that.

It was only lunch time and I already hated school. There was nothing interesting going on here but that was until I saw them. I knew who it was before Angela could tell me.

"Those are the Cullens." She whispered to me.

I watched as five teenagers walked into the cafeteria.

"The first two are Rosalie and Emmett, and then Alice and Jasper and the last one is Edward." Another girl said. "I'm Jessica."

"Hey." I said not really paying attention to her. I just stared at each of them.

Jasper was the emotion manipulator one who was with Alice, the future seer. Rosalie and Emmett were together. Then there was Edward, the mind reader, he was alone.

I felt like I needed to be over there, talking to one of them.

"I wouldn't waste your time." I heard Jessica's voice in my ear. "Edward doesn't date."

She got up and walked away with two other guys and another girl.

"Don't worry about her; Jessica's just mad because he turned her down so many times." She laughed and I joined. "Come on, we have biology next."

We talked about everyone who was at that table. Jessica liked Mike but Mike was too stupid to see. The girl who Jessica walked out with was Lauren who likes Tyler but he is just stupid.

"Welcome to Forks High school, Bella. Is it okay if I call you Bella?"

I nodded, "You're the first one who thinks I should be called that."

"Well I'm Mr. Banner, feel free to call me Mr. B." he smiled and I smiled back, he was going to be a fun teacher. "Your seat is next to Edward Cullen back there."

I nodded then froze once I realized who he just pointed at.

I was going to be sitting next to Edward Cullen.

* * *

**it took me forever to write this.**

**I'm trying to figure how i want to do this and tell you everything about bella but not so much at a time.**

**(:**

**anyways, review(:**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight, sadface.**

Chapter 4

He didn't speak at me; he didn't even look at me to speak to me.

"I'm Bella." I said finally.

"I know," he said through his teeth.

Something was different about this vampire but I couldn't tell what. For some reason I felt like he wouldn't hurt me no matter how angry he got.

I passed the paper the teacher just handed out to us to him.

"Thanks." He grumbled.

I knew for a fact Edward Cullen did not like me, I had no reason why this was or why I cared.

I spent the rest of the day wondering about why he didn't talk to me. It was bugging me, I wanted to ask him.

Free period was the hardest because I was alone and I had no one to take my mind off things.

I took my iPod and a picture I found before I left for Italy.

It was of mom and dad and they were smiling.

I guessed it was before she was pregnant before me because in her diary she wrote that she was bruised and cried all the time. Not how when she was pregnant with Jacob.

That's where I learned everything from, mom's diary. I didn't feel bad for reading it, she wasn't here to tell me no and she wasn't here to tell me anything at all.

I felt a tear roll down my face like I normally did when I thought about my mom.

The bell rang a couple minutes after and I walked to the office and then to Jacob's car.

"How was school?" Jacob asked me when I got into his truck.

"Fun." I lied.

"Get into trouble."

I shook my head, "But I'm pretty sure that my English teacher hates me."

"Why?"

"Because I challenged him in his nickname game." I said shaking my head.

I looked out the window as we passed the Cullens standing by a silver Volvo. Edward didn't look at me but everyone else stared as the car went passed them. I could have sworn Alice was laughing.

"How'd it go with them?" He sighed.

"I don't know, I didn't really have to see them." I lied again.

It was starting to get easier to lie to Jacob, sometimes I felt bad but it was for the best too.

"Good." He muttered.

I didn't want it to be good though. I wanted to speak to this Edward Cullen whether he liked it or not.

* * * *

I planned to confront Edward the next day but he wasn't there. The next day he wasn't there either. I got tired of looking for him and stopped.

I felt like every time I walked passed one of the Cullens they stared at me and I was probably right because when I went back to Angela she would tell me one of them were staring at me.

"The Cullens are staring at you again." Angela whispered when I came back from the bathroom.

I looked to where the Cullens normally sat and to my surprise Edward was sitting there with them.

"Hey Bella," I heard someone call. I turned around to see Jessica throwing something at me. It all happened to fast and I didn't understand it.

Somehow the potatoes she was throwing at me hit Lauren who was sitting beside me.

"Damn Jessica, you should work on your aim next time before you try to pull something like that." Angela said. Everyone but Lauren and Jessica laughed.

"Screw you Angela." Jessica said before running after Lauren who sprinted into the bathroom.

"She really does have bad aim." I laughed even though that wasn't it.

I think I just discovered another power.

The bell rang ten minutes later. Angela and I walked to class together like we normally did. I took my seat next to Edward; he looked up from whatever he was writing down.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella."

I nodded, "Yeah." Was my answer, I was kind of surprised that he was talking to me.

"How are you liking Forks?"

"I don't really live in Forks but what I've seen is pretty nice."

"You don't live in Forks?"

"No, I live with my half brother in La Push," He stiffened when I said that. "But there is no school there for us so I go here and he goes to a community high school."

He nodded and was silent.

"You were gone for a while." I spoke again.

"I had to leave for a while, personal reasons."

I knew that wasn't the case. I turned from him and closed my eyes I concentrated but nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

It didn't work, it always worked. How do you think I got anyone to tell me something they didn't want me to know?

"Fine." I mumbled.

"So why'd you move here?"

I kind of wish he wouldn't ask me that, but I wasn't mad.

"My mom died giving birth and my dad died when I was three." _But looked like I was ten. _I added in my head.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's cool. Everything is getting better. If it wasn't for my brother I don't know where I would be."

"I'm glad for you." He said. "Looks like we have a project together." he pointed to the board.

"Yeah, guess we do."

"We're going to have to meet up to talk about it."

I nodded, "When do you have free period?"

"Last period."

"Me too, meet me by the gym and we can talk about it."

He nodded and got up. I frowned.

"Bella, its time to go." He laughed then smiled.

He had the most beautiful smile ever.

"Right, I'll see you in free period." I said.

Angela was waiting for me outside of the room.

"You totally like Edward." She teased.

"Angela, I just met him."

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

I rolled my eyes and we walked to our next class.

I felt like I was going to jump out of my chair in every class. I watched the clock until each bell rang and finally it was time for me to meet Edward.

He was there first leaning against one of the lockers.

"You're late," he laughed.

"No you're early." I said. "Follow me."

I walked him to the tree I usually went to. I sat down first.

"You can sit you know, it's not going to _bite_ you." I joked.

"Bella, I want to know what you are." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw what you did earlier and no regular person can do that." He walked closer to me.

"I know what you are Edward." I spoke. "A vampire."

He looked shocked but then relaxed, "Yes but what are you?"

* * *

** i feel kind of bad for leaving it like that.**

**but oh well, review and i'll update.**

**muahahahha!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight, sadface.**

**thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, subscribing or whatever you did(;**

**chapter is kind of long, but A LOT of information, very important.**

Chapter 5

"_Yes. But what are you?"_

I didn't answer, I felt like I couldn't answer or shouldn't answer but he waited.

He waited for a long time, if someone saw us they would have thought we were fighting. Our stances were intense.

Saved by the bell was definitely the correct thing to say because the bell rang.

"Can you come over?" he asked.

"Hold on." I said and got out the phone Jacob had gotten me.

Jacob answered on the second ring.

"Hey Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing? Can I not call my brother without there being something wrong?"

"Sure," He laughed. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering, I have a project and I need to organize it with my partner. Can I go to their house? They'll drop me off at home."

"Sure, who is your partner?"

_Crap, crap, crap. _I wanted to scream.

"Angela, the girl I told you about." I lied.

"Okay that's fine. I have to meet with the pack tonight anyways." he sounded annoyed with it. If it was anything I knew about Jacob he hated being around the pack.

"Okay, I won't be home late. Bye." I said then hung up.

"Why'd you lie?" Edward asked.

"There are only some many things I can tell you Edward, now let's get going."

He led the way to the parking lot and to a car, a Volvo. It was his car.

He opened the door for me and I got in then he got in on the other side and started the car.

"May I?" I said talking about his radio.

"Sure."

I pushed the button and one of my favorites came on.

I gasped, "You know Clair De Lune?"

He nodded. "You?" he laughed.

"One of my uncles would play it for me as a child."

"Your uncle has good taste in music."

I laughed.

He had no idea.

We pulled into a pathway through the forest after ten minutes. It was a while before I actually saw a house.

It was beautiful.

"Wow." I sighed. "That's amazing."

"I'll have to tell Esme you like it."

"Esme, your mother?"

He nodded a little confused since he never told me that.

"It's a long story."

I just nodded and got out but he was there before I could open the door.

"Thanks."

I walked beside him up the front steps. I could see everyone through the window. I felt anxiety creep over me but then I felt calmer.

Jasper was already looking at the door as was Alice. Emmett looked up next then Rosalie. Another lady I'm assuming was Esme came into the room.

"Everyone this is Bella." He said to his family. "And Bella this is -,"

"I know, Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Nice to meet you all."

They all looked at me confused.

"Hi Bella." Alice said coming to me and then gave me a hug.

"Hi Alice." I smiled the best I could and tried not to flinch.

I had a problem with people hugging me. Ever since I was born the person who hugged me, hurt me.

"Alice." Edward growled.

He probably read my mind or something; I was going to be more careful with my thoughts now.

"It's okay. Bella and I are going to be great friends." Alice chirped.

"That's right," I said smiling. "You're the future seer."

She nodded.

"And Jasper is the emotion manipulator and Edward the mind reader."

They nodded too.

"Except Edward can't read your mind." Emmett laughed. "We don't know why. You're like immune or something, first one too. I would do anything to get him out of my head."

"You can't read my mind?" I looked at Edward.

He shook his head.

"Hello Bella, you already know I'm Esme." Esme held his hand out and I shook it.

"Yes, you have a really beautiful home."

"Thank you so much." She smiled then stepped back.

"Where's Carlisle? I suppose we shouldn't get started until he is here."

"I'm right here son." A blond male came down the stairs. He was wearing a white coat like they do in hospitals. "Hi Bella, nice to meet you."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you Carlisle."

"Please sit." Esme said and gesturing to the couch.

"No thank you, I'm afraid you all should sit."

They laughed but I was being serious. Once they noticed they took a seat, two people on each coach. Edward stood being the stubborn one.

"SO what would you like to know?" I asked.

"Let's start off with my question." Edward answered. "What are you?"

I hesitated, "I don't know how to tell you really." I stopped.

"We know you're human because you have a heartbeat and we can smell your blood."

"You have that right but I'm only half human, my other half is vampire."

"THAT'S SO COOOL!" Emmett shouted.

I giggled, "Thanks."

"Is that possible Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously Rose if she's standing right in front of us." Edward snapped.

"Okay, well how?" Rosalie asked me.

"My dad Charlie was a vampire and my mom was a human. She fell in love with him and they conceived me. She already knew he was a vampire and didn't have a problem with it. She loved him a lot but it was only because of his gift, he had the gift of persuasion. He made vulnerable women love him, that's how he got my mom and two other women."

"So you're a hybrid?" Carlisle asked while everyone else stared at me.

I nodded.

"Do you have siblings?"

I nodded, "Three. Laurent, Victoria and James."

"Where are they?"

I shrugged, "I don't know they want nothing to do with me. They hate me because they blame me for getting our father killed."

"Why was your father killed?"

"For creating us. It was causing problems and my uncle being the person he is killed him."

"What kind of person is your uncle?"

I was afraid of this; they would probably not want to speak to me anymore if I told them.

"You have heard of them, you know them as royalty. Aro, Marcus and Caius from the Volturi."

No one spoke or moved.

"You're the one missing from Italy?" Jasper asked.

I was glad they knew about them.

"I'm not missing, my uncle Marcus knows where I am and so do Jane and Alec." I felt Edward stiffen when I said that. There was something there with them. "Just Aro, Caius and most of everyone else don't know."

"Don't you think Demetri could come and track you?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "You know how you can't read my mind? Well Demetri can't track me nor do Aro, Alec or Jane's powers effect me. But we never knew why."

"Bella, I think you have found your gift." Carlisle spoke up. "You have a shield."

"Really? But I already have three."

"Already have three?" Emmett shouted. "I don't even have one and here comes this hybrid and she has four now that she didn't even know about."

"Actually it would be five now. Remember at lunch earlier when Jessica threw those potatoes at her. I think Bella has the gift of telekinesis." Jasper said getting up.

"Bella what other gifts do you have?" Esme asked interested.

"I can tell the bonds of people, which is why I knew who was together and what each of you were to each other. I can also heal myself and manipulate people into telling me what's on their mind and now shielding and telekinesis."

"Wow, five gifts." Carlisle said.

"I inherited them from my father and mother. My mother could have been destined for a powerful vampire if my dad gotten there in time to save her."

"I would love to see." Carlisle sounded like a five year old in a toy store.

"Follow me." I said and walked out of the front door. It was dark out and so quiet I didn't know that everyone followed me.

I turned around and faced them. They waited for me to show them my gifts.

* * *

**there you have it, you know what she is. she's gifted and the younger half sister of Jacob, Laurent, Victoria and James!(:**

**BAM!**

**(:**

**review(:**

**questions, comments, concerns? private message me.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight because I'm not talented enough but I like it that way.**

**Thanks for reviewing, subscribing and favoriting. You make me happy. **

Chapter 6

"What would you like to see first?" I asked putting my hair up, it was no longer straight. "You've already seen me get the bonds of you and you know about the shielding, what else?"

"I want to see the manipulation." Jasper said, of course he would want to see that. "Make Rosalie tell us something."

I nodded and concentrated towards Rosalie. I was going to make her tell one of her secrets.

"Emmett and I had sex in Carlisle study one the desk." She screamed out then threw her hand over her mouth. Emmett stood there with his mouth open.

Everyone but Carlisle was laughing including Esme. Even if I didn't know Carlisle I knew he was always the calm one, but he was mad.

"Sorry." Rosalie said to Carlisle.

"Don't even speak of it." He said shaking his head. "I will never work them same in that room again."

"That was brilliant." Jasper clapped.

"Show us your healing." Alice said smiling. She must have already seen it.

"I need a knife." Rosalie was back in a blur then came back with a long knife.

"You probably want to hold your breath." Alice said sucking in an unnecessary breath.

They all nodded and did the same.

I took the knife and carved a line in my wrist, I felt everything release. It felt good to feel this again but I didn't want them to see my satisfaction with it. Right when I removed the knife it healed.

I made sure they saw it.

I saw Edward relax.

"Cool." Emmett laughed. "Okay now the telekinesis. How much can you handle?"

I shrugged. "I don't know I never really knew it until Edward said something."

"Try and throw me." Emmett challenged moving forward.

I never really saw Emmett scary until now. He reminded me of Demetri a lot. His veins of blood that wasn't really there showed through his skin. His teethed beamed in the moon light and his arms were crossed.

"Okay." I sighed.

I tried to concentrate on throwing Emmett but it didn't work.

"I think she needs some motivation because its new." Jasper smiled. "Emmett start from back there and run towards her."

Emmett laughed and ran to the stairs.

It happened really fast, he was there and then he wasn't I could see his body coming towards me, not slowing down with every step he took. When I realized he wasn't going to stop I squinted my eyes and he flew back behind the house and we heard a loud crash.

"He better not be hurt or I will kill you." Rosalie said to Jasper.

Edward was back beside me, "That was cool."

"Thanks." I giggled.

"Damn, that was amazing." Emmett said when he ran back to us. "Let's do it again."

Emmett was such a big kid I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hold that thought." I said when my phone rang. "Hello?" it was Jacob.

"Bella? Where are you, it's getting late."

"Jacob chill, I'm on my home. I didn't realize how late it was getting."

"Okay well do you need me to pick you up?"

"NO!" I shouted quickly. "No it's fine. I'll get a ride from Angela. I'll be home soon."

"Okay be safe, love you."

"Love you too." I said then hung up.

All the Cullens were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Alice looked hesitant but she spoke anyways. "Is Jacob your boyfriend?"

I busted out laughing, clutching my sides. "No, he's my brother, I forgot to mention him. He's in the wolf pack down in La Push."

"Don't we have a treaty with them?" Edward asked and Carlisle nodded slowly.

"It's okay, they don't have to know." I whispered to Edward.

"You're the niece of the biggest vampire coven The Volturi, your brothers and sister hate you all but one who is a werewolf?" Emmett shouted.

I just nodded.

"Thought out family tree was screw up."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"It's fine. Yeah, my mom had Jacob her senior year. Then when she moved she found Charlie and had me. We're one year apart but my other siblings and I are twenty two and twenty three years apart." I felt like I was explaining this again.

Emmett shrugged, "Still messed up."

Edward growled and Emmett put his hands up.

"Well I guess we should get going." Edward said.

"It was so nice meeting you Bella. Your welcome back anytime." Esme said giving me a hug and Carlisle gave me a solid nod.

"Thank you." I said. "See you at school tomorrow." I said to everyone else.

Once everyone was inside Edward and I got into the car.

"You know you can only drive me to the treaty line?" I said.

"How else will you get home?"

"I may be a hybrid but I can run like you oh so strong vampire." I smiled.

He smiled the most amazing crooked smile ever, I felt like I was going to melt in my seat.

"So does your manipulation work on everyone?" He asked once we were on the road.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "It's worked on everyone but you."

I could see the shock in his eyes.

"Looks like were even, I can't get into your head and you can't get into mine." I laughed.

"But I want to get into your head." He mumbled almost to low for me to hear.

"Why?"

"Because I can't figure you out." He whispered now.

I looked at him in the face. He seemed like something was complicating him.

"Edward, if you drive any farther then you'll pass the treaty line." I sighed and he stopped the car.

"How come you know so much about the treaty?"

"Jacob told me everything and he showed me where the line is. I don't know why it mattered though. He didn't want me getting involved with the Cullens in the first place."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Something about the alpha."

"You made him tell you didn't you?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p' and he laughed.

"Clever."

"Thanks." I said and opened the door. He grabbed my wrist and I turned back to him. He just stared at me with his topaz eyes. "What?"

"Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged, "Just making sure."

I nodded, "See you tomorrow."

I didn't wait for him to pull away. I took off running and felt the breeze against my face. I felt free once again just like I always felt when I ran.

I reached the house in less than five minutes. I was soaked because it started to rain.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob yell then I saw his figure running towards me.

He wrapped himself around me, he was warm and it felt nice.

"Bella? Why do you smell like-like _them_?" he growled.

"Like who?" I said backing away from him.

"Like a vampire."

I froze but laughed it off. "Because I'm half of one."

"It's stronger than before." He sniffed again then held his nose. "You smell really bad."

"Well I do go to school with vampires Jacob." I took his arms off of me. "You're such a worry butt."

I walked ahead of him sighing in relief.

There were two things I knew right now.

Number one, I was falling for Edward Cullen.

Number two, Jacob and the pack would be pissed.

* * *

**(: review!**

**suggestions? questions, comments, concerns?**

**what would you like to see?**

**go for it, im open to anything.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 7

It had been a month since I went Edward's house. I was excited to go to school a lot now.

I had straight A's, home with Jacob and Billy was fine. Billy never looked at me differently just because I wasn't his daughter.

But the real reason I loved going to school was because Edward was there. Alice and I had become great friends like see saw and so did Rosalie and I. Jasper and Emmett were like brothers, like I didn't have enough of them. I still hung out with Angela when Edward or the Cullens weren't here because it was sunny. For some reason they sparkled but I didn't.

I also found out that they hunted animals instead of humans like I did. They called themselves vegetarians, I thought it was funny.

I was still hiding Edward and I's progressing relationship from Jacob and the pack but I had to tell him I was partners with Edward because I would come home have a stronger vampire scent.

"How are you?" I heard Edward's angelic voice in my ear.

I turned around and hugged him.

"Hi to you too." He laughed and hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He and his family were supposed to be on a hunting trip for the weekend.

"We decided we would come back."

"We have like two classes left, and one of them is free period!" I was starting to sound like a mom.

He shrugged, "You should come hunting with us someday."

I bit my lip. "I don't know how much Jacob would like that."

"Are you going to let Jacob rule you forever?"

"No!" I growled.

I let people rule me most of life until I got here.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you angry."

I shook my head, "its okay you didn't and besides I like human food better."

"You know you're really cute when you're mad and when you bite your lip." He smiled his crooked smile and I felt me blush. "And when you blush."

I didn't realize I was leaned back against a locker until he backed away.

"Good morning!" I heard Alice chirp with Jasper behind her.

"Hey Alice." I said still staring at Edward.

Emmett and Rosalie waved as they passed us. Then I watched as Lauren, Jessica and Angela walked passed me going into first period.

"Hey Angela," She was the only one I talked to since the other two hated me for no reason.

"Hey Bella," She said looking at me then at Edward. "See you in class." She said with a smile then walked in.

I shook my head.

"She has questions for you." Edward whispered.

"Reading people's minds aren't good Eddie." I teased, he rolled his eyes and I copied. "What is she going to ask?"

"If you like me and if were secretly dating."

I just nodded, "Hmm, what should I say?"

"Whatever you like." He said as the bell rang.

"You guys are idiots." Alice said then walked away with Jasper behind her.

I waved to Edward then walked into my class.

"So…" Angela said when I put my stuff down in the back.

"So?" this must have been what Edward was talking about.

"How are you?"

I shrugged, "Whatever, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Okay enough!" Jessica said bursting in. "We want to know what the deal is with you and Cullen."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at her.

"Do you like him?" Angela said a little nicer.

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"Are ya'll dating?" Lauren asked sounding like she was going to be jealous.

I shook my head and she sighed of relief. I should have said yes to send that bitch crawling in a hole.

They just nodded and went back to their seats and Angela sat next to me.

"How much do you like him?" Angela whispered.

"A lot." I whispered back.

I saw her smile and then I payed attention to the board.

After class Edward was waiting outside the door. He was trying to hide a smile; it was moments like this I wanted to know what he was hiding.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head then followed me out by the tree.

"So you like me huh?" Edward finally asked with a smile.

"So this is what that was about?"

"What that?"

"That smile, you actually eavesdropped."

I cocked his head to the side, "I said I was going to didn't I?"

I shook my head, "No you didn't."

"Are you mad?"

I walked closer to him, making us very close. So close if I breathed then my chest would be touching his.

"No, then I would have to explain this."

I stood on my toes to peck his lips for a quick second then came back.

His eyes were closed and I smiled.

"What was that?"

"Edward, I like you. I like you a lot."

He didn't say anything but my lips were back onto his and I was glad. We were like this for a while then I started to trace his lower lip with my tongue. He growled because I was teasing him. His hands lowered to my lower back then around my waist. I broke away then peck him one last time biting his lip.

"Don't tell me your one of those teasers?" He groaned with his eyes closed.

I shrugged. "Only if you like it."

The bell rang and I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist like he did the night in the car.

I smiled and kissed him again, "I won't ever get tired of that. Now come on." I took his hand and led him to the car where his family was.

"Did you two finally hook up?" Emmett said holding onto Rosalie.

"More like expressed unconditional love for each other." Alice said in awe.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I think it's cute." Rosalie said.

"Agreed." Jasper followed.

"Thanks." I smiled up to Edward who was staring at me.

We all turned when we heard tires screeching. I covered my ears but Edward stood still along with the other Cullens.

"What the hell is that smell?" Rosalie shrieked.

Then I saw who it was.

Jacob followed by Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil.

"Get the hell away from my sister." Jacob said through his teeth.

"Jacob stop." I said pulling away from Edward.

"I told you to stay away from those-those vampires." He said staring down at me.

"Keep your voice down." Edward hissed.

"Shut it." Paul said.

Both of them were shaking and I knew that only meant they were going to change if they couldn't control themselves.

"Jacob, I'm half of them! What am i suppose to do?"

I crossed my arms; although I probably should have been I wasn't afraid of any of them.

"Bella, it's very dangerous to be around them." Jared said.

"Really? While you guys can get mad and change into a werewolf anytime?" I whispered and he shut up.

"We'll talk when we get home." Jacob grabbed my arm. It didn't hurt but it shocked me.

"I can walk myself." I jerked away from him then turned back to the Cullens.

I could tell Edward wanted to kill Jacob. Alice and Rosalie looked worried. Emmett looked like he was going to fight if he had to, he would trade a fight for anything. I could tell Jasper was controlling everyone's emotions, he looked pained but it was working.

"Thanks Jasper." I said before turning away. "See you later."

Alice waved then mouthed call me and I nodded.

It was silent in the car except for the snoring on Quil and sometimes mumbling from Jacob.

I couldn't make out the whole thing but it sounded something like, "Stupid leech. With my sister? Yeah right."

I slammed the door to the truck when I got out.

No one said anything to me. I could hear them mumbling to each other then I could see someone following me.

I didn't need Alice to tell me all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**school is kicking my ass right now. i've had the worst weeeeek EVER!**

**but review, cheer me up or something?**

**tomorrows friday so i will right more then.(:**


	9. Chapter 8

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 8

"What the heck was that?" I yelled turning around into Jacob. "Why would you do that?"

"Bella, they are dangerous. What am I suppose to do let you be around them?"

"I've lived around full vampires half my life; I can take care of myself."

"Bella, your six." He reminded me of my age.

"About to be seven."

He laughed. "Well I don't want you to hang around them, I'm not going to let my little sister hang around them."

"I'm your half sister, don't think you can rule me because of that." I snapped, immediately regretting it when I saw his face.

"Well if that's how you feel, what are you still standing here for?"

"Jacob, I didn't-,"

He just held up his hand. "Okay Bella."

He turned away from me and went in the house.

I needed to get away from here.

I took off running into the forest only falling once. I knew I scraped my knee because I could feel the throbbing pain and I smelt the blood.

I stopped running when I was in the middle of the forest and sat down. I cried, I wasn't sure why, it could have been anything.

Because I wanted to be with Edward or because I just messed up the one brother who actually cared about me.

"Aw, why you crying for little sis." Someone said behind me. It was in sympathy, more like teasing.

I jumped up and looked around. I finally spotted them, all three of them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound confident.

"That's no way to talk to your big sister and brothers." Laurent said. I could see his smile and his teeth glistening. "Anyways, we were hunting decided to try drinking animal blood like you, not working for us."

I heard James laugh.

"Isabella, you are very different from the last time we saw you." Victoria stepped up.

"Just taller." I said casually not taking my eyes off of either one of them.

"So what are you doing here we thought you were with our Uncles?" She asked.

"I got permission from Uncle Marcus to leave and went back home where I found my moms diary. I found out that I had a brother here and I'm living with him."

"You should have come live with us." They all smiled like it was an inside joke I was missing, and I was.

I shrugged, "I should be going home now. He will be expecting me, nice seeing you." I waved and turned away only to have a blow of wind passed by me and all of three of them in front of me again. I knew this was going to happen.

"You should stay a while." James smiled.

I shook my head.

"I can't feel what she is feeling." Victoria said, she had the power to feel people's emotions but not change them like Jasper could.

"Does Miss Isa have a power?" James stepped forward using the nickname he gave me and I nodded.

"What are they?" Victoria actually sounded interested.

"Healing, manipulation, guessing bonds, shielding and telekinesis." I said quickly.

"Five, you must be talented." Laurent laughed. "Well you know if you use it, I take it for a while." He was talking about his absorbing power.

"And if you use them on me, I can use it against you." James said talking about his reflection power.

They all got their powers from their mothers like I did and I had the privilege of being the victim of them all the time.

"I really need to be going." I said again.

It all happened fast; James was in front of me. He raised his hand to slap me and I squinted my eyes to throw his ass onto a tree forgetting about his reflection power and instead of him being thrown I was.

James and Laurent were laughing but Victoria looked worried.

I was crying again, I could feel blood coming out of my head and I fell against the tree.

"Don't do that again." James said then grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

He slapped me then threw me back down.

Laurent stepped over and kicked me twice. I gasped for air and cried out in pain.

They were stronger than me and there was nothing I could do, no point of fighting.

I think my shield was down because Victoria winced, "Guys I can feel her. Stop, your going to kill her."

I saw James roll his eyes and turned away but quickly turned around and kicked me repeatedly again.

"That's enough." Laurent grabbed him.

James hated me the worst because he was closest to dad. He always beat me the worst but somehow this was different.

I was choking and gasping for air.

"If you tell your brother about this, I will kill you Isabella." James hissed before taking off running.

"Follow him." Victoria said then came to me.

"Don't touch me." I said.

"Bella, I'm sorry." She said. "You know how he gets."

"I don't care, leave me alone." I said between breaths.

"Forgive me." She said then raised her hand and balled it in a fist.

She hit me and darkness took over me.

* * *

**not really feeling this chapter.**

**next one will switch POVs to Edward and Jacobs.**

**review(:**


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own twilight.**

**So I thought I would do an extra POV, just to clear things up about Victoria, James and Laurent.**

Chapter 8

**Victoria's POV**

I finally caught up with my brothers. Laurent was still trying to calm James down and it wasn't working. I only knew that I was in for the worst of it.

"You!" James said pointing to me. I froze, I could feel that he was pissed. He ran to me and held me by my neck; I felt the ground lift from my feet. "If you ever disrupt me again, I will kill you."

He used the same threat he gave Isabella. Since I could feel him I knew he wasn't bluffing.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't tell you to speak." He said then threw me and I hit the tree. It was like déjà vu again except I was Isabella now.

I sobbed and felt the tears come down my face again. I watched as they both walked away, not looking back like they always did.

I wasn't going to follow this time.

* * *

**it's short but basically Victoria gets abused by James and Laurent too.**

**So that's why she's nicer to Bella now, (:**

**She will be back and so will they.**


	11. Chapter 9

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own twilight.**

**Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting (:**

**To Jacob and Edward's POV**

Chapter 9

**Jacob's POV**

It has been almost two hours since Bella and I had our fight and she hasn't come home yet and it was already dark. I was going to let her be alone. I feel bad for asking why she was still here and I feel bad for acting like I did in front of them.

Werewolves are supposed to be protectors but our temper gets the best of us sometimes. I'm just a very protective person, Bella is my baby sister and I never got to know her. Loosing her now would kill me.

"Jacob, I hear howling out there. Go check it out." Billy called.

I did as he said though I really didn't want to move until Bella came back.

I walked out to see six wolves running and two others in human form.

"What's that about?" I asked Sam and Paul.

"We found a new scent, vampires none like we've seen. We think they might be a danger to us and our family. There on the run, there are only two of them." Sam said.

"Where do you think they're headed?" I said walking with them, we removed our shirts then took off running. In the middle of that we transferred into wolves.

_There running in the woods_, Sam thought.

_Bella is in the woods,_ I said.

_They wouldn't do anything to her, isn't she like Princess or something of the vampires?_ Leah asked.

_Yeah,_ I thought back.

_Leah split half the group up, you lead the west side, we'll take the east, Embry to lead into the middle. Tell us if you find something._ Sam ordered.

G_ot it_. Leah and Embry said.

No one had any news for what seemed like thirty minutes.

_Guys, I think you should see this._ Embry said.

We followed ran our hardest to where Embry, Brady and Collin were. Leah, Seth and Quil met up with us then we ran through the middle of the forest.

Everyone who was already there was staring at something on the ground.

_Is that?_ Leah gasped.

_Bella. _Embry said.

I nudged through everyone only to feel like my heart was shattering into to two as I looked down at my sister who was paler than she normally was. She had bruises on her face and her body was in a limp position.

_I thought one of Bella's powers was to heal herself?_ Seth asked.

_Whatever attacked her must be immune to it._ Sam said walking next to me.

_She looks bad_, Leah said.

I could take the talking of her anymore. I transformed back to human taking the pants from Embry.

I walked over to Bella, she looked lifeless. If it wasn't for her soft pants I would have thought she was dead.

"Be careful." I heard Sam say in his human voice.

I quickly but softly picked her up careful not to do anything to her neck. She was shivering and it seemed like my body temperature was doing nothing.

Once we were out the forest I ran to the house. Sam, Paul and Leah were behind me.

"Leah can you go get me blankets and Paul get me a heater." I told them.

"Why aren't we enough?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue. I just carried her and she didn't stop shivering."

It made no sense. I always warmed her up.

We all turned when we heard Bella groan.

"Where am i?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Bella, you're at home. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember us fighting then me going into the forest and I saw…" she stopped. "I don't remember." She said quickly and looked away from me.

I nodded, "Do you want anything?"

"Water." She croaked and closed her eyes.

I looked at Sam telling him to follow me.

"I think she's lying." Sam said once we were farther away from Bella to hear.

"Couldn't say it better myself." I said.

I walked over to wear Bella's school bag was and took out the phone I got her. Then I did what I never thought I would do in my werewolf years. I dialed the last number I would ever do in my life…

Someone picked it up on the third one.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked panicking.

"Listen leech-Edward, its Jacob. Meet me at the treaty line." I said then snapped the phone shut.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Sam, for Bella's sake we might have to break the treaty. Working with them might be the only way."

I didn't wait for him to respond. I ran through the door and to my truck. I saw the werewolves watching me.

"Make sure they take care of her." I yelled to them and they all howled.

It didn't take long for me to get to the line and he was there waiting for me.

* * *

**so what do you think?**

**are they really going to break the treaty and become friends? should they?**

**(: review, suggest, whatever.**

**probably update tomorrow, so you think you can dance tour tonight after dance!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 10

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own twilight.**

**Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting (:**

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I'd been pacing the house ever since we arrived home. Bella said she would call Alice, I saw her nod. It's almost eleven and she hasn't called yet.

"Edward, I'm sure she is fine now can you please sit, you're emotions are killing me." Jasper said.

I glared at him but relaxed and nodded.

I walked into the other room where the piano was and began to play. I wasn't playing anything really just hitting notes I thought would come together well and they did. The whole time I was playing I thought of Bella…

Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her scent and her lips on mine.

_She'll love it_. Alice's voice was in my head.

"What?" I asked still playing the piano.

"Bella's lullaby?" She said then sighed. _Guess I spoke to soon._

"No just in time."

This would be Bella's lullaby, I already had one for Esme and Rosalie and Alice's wedding song.

"Thanks Alice."

My phone my phone and I rang on the table, Bella's name flashed across picked up.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked panicking.

"Listen leech-Edward, it's Jacob. Meet me at the treaty line." He growled then hung up.

I stared at the phone and I watched as all of my family members came into the room.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella's brother Jacob. He wants to meet at the treaty line." I finally said.

"Are you going to go?" Esme asked.

I shrugged then we all turned to Alice.

"I don't know I can't see anything." she said.

"Go and bring someone with you." Esme said in her motherly voice.

I nodded, "Carlisle and Jasper."

They stepped forward and I saw Emmett frown.

"Sorry Em, but I need someone who doesn't want to fight and someone who can control things."

"Fine, didn't want to go with you anyways." he crossed his arms and stomped off.

"Baby." Rosalie muttered then followed after him.

"Be safe." Esme said kissing my cheek then kissing Carlisle. Alice kissed Jasper then we ran to my car.

"What do you think they want?" Jasper asked once I started driving.

"I don't know, it sounded urgent." I said.

I came to a complete stop a couple of miles before the line. A few seconds later someone pulled up and got out the car. Jasper, Carlisle and I walked towards the line as did the other person. The smell of dog hit my nose hard and I held my breath.

"Thank you for coming." Jacob said_. This is about Bella._

"What about her?" I said loudly so he could hear.

_She was attacked by something we don't know; she couldn't heal herself and since she doesn't have a defensive gift there was no way to fight back._

"What is he saying?" Jasper asked.

"He said Bella was attacked and he doesn't know she has other gifts than healing." I mumbled low, I knew they could still hear me though.

Jacob stood there with his arms crossed.

"Jacob, Bella has four other gifts. Manipulation, guessing the bonds between people, shielding and telekinesis."

This took him by surprise.

"I didn't know that." he sighed. "Obviously she didn't or couldn't fight back. She's in pretty bad shape."

I winced when Bella's face went into my head. She was paler than ever, there were bruises all over her body.

"Who do you think did this?" I asked trying to control my temper and not stepping over the line.

"The pack said there were three vampires who were running earlier but they lost them and we found Bella on their trail, there's only two now we don't know what happen to the third one."

I nodded. "What should we do?"

"I want to re-do the treaty." He sighed uncrossing his arms and walking forward. "I haven't talked with Sam about it but I want to know what you think."

"What would it change to?" Carlisle asked.

"There will be no line, you can step foot over here anytime you need but if you bite a human we will attack."

"That's understandable, but there is no need for the biting rule we don't hunt humans." Jasper said.

"It's a caution." Jacob shrugged.

"I think my family will agree with this idea." Carlisle said. "When will this go into effect?"

"Now, I'll tell Sam about it, there's really nothing he can do, I'm suppose to be Alpha." He smirked.

"When will I be able to see Bella?"

He rolled his eyes. _Depends on how she feels._ He said then turned away. _Oh, I've accepted that you're her boyfriend. If you hurt her, I will kill you._

"No need for that." I said.

"Would you like me to come and check on her tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"That would be great." Jacob said and with that we parted.

* * * *

"What happened?" Alice said as soon as we were out the car.

"Jacob wanted to change the treaty." I said casually.

"Did you?" Esme asked.

Carlisle nodded. "There is no longer a line there but the biting rule is still there."

"Why we don't bite humans." Emmett said.

"It's a caution." Jasper, Carlisle and I repeated Jacob's words together.

They all nodded and it went silence.

"Edward," Esme said worried, I could see what she was about to ask me. "What was the reason for this?"

I heard Alice gasp and Jasper took her in his arms.

"Everyone, Bella was attacked. They don't know if it's true or not but there were three vampires earlier and Bella was in the middle of their trail."

"Did she not defend herself or is she healing?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head, "For some reason her gifts are immune to them."

"Oh my god, why couldn't I see this?" Alice sobbed.

"It's okay Alice; Bella is going to be fine." Jasper cooed her. I could feel the waves of calmness he was giving all of us.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I said and ran upstairs.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I stood there for a long time then finally sat down and looked out my window. I watched the stars and the moon forming constellations to myself. If I concentrated really hard I could put one together that looked like Bella.

I closed my eyes and I could feel Bella next to me, I could smell her and hear her breathing and I felt like I was home.

"For a vampire who doesn't sleep you sure do close your eyes a lot." I heard someone giggle.

I opened my eyes to a lighter room then I was in when I closed them.

"Come on." Alice said. "We're going to see Bella."

* * *

**there you go, treaty isnt all the way broken.**

**sorrry it took longer than i planned.**

**(: hope you liked it.**

**okay, so this week is my homecoming week and i have alot to do with dance, i will update whenever i can, bare with me.**

**review, suggest, questions comments concerns.**


	13. Chapter 11

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own twilight.**

**Thanks for bearing with me. School is coo coo bananas!**

Chapter 11

**Jacob's POV**

Sam was waiting for me on the porch when I got home.

"What happened?" he asked.

I sighed; I didn't know how he would take this.

"I changed the treaty, there is no line anymore but if they bite someone we will attack." I said.

He just stared at me. It wasn't a glare so I knew he wasn't mad. I was surprised to see a smile break out on his face.

"That was a very responsible thing to do." He said nodding in approval.

"Thanks." I said back. "How is she?"

"Still asleep, she stopped shivering and her breathing is back to normal. Leah is in there with her."

I nodded and we stood there staring everywhere but each others eyes. it was always awkward with Sam whenever we weren't doing something with the pack.

"I'll have Emily bring some food over tomorrow for Bella." He said passing by me. "Take care."  
I nodded and walked into the house.

Leah was sleeping on the floor and Bella had blankets bundled around her. I didn't plan on waking Leah up or moving Bella so I walked quietly down the hallway where my room would be.

I couldn't help but stop in front of my dad's room. The door was cracked and when I peaked in he was looking at a picture.

"Dad?" I said but he didn't look up. "Dad? You okay?"

He finally looked up. "Oh, hey Jake, where you been?"

"I had to go clear things up with someone." I saw something fall from his eyes. "Dad, are you crying?"

He opened his mouth to talk but stopped himself then opened it again.

"You're mom, she was something else." He said with a small laugh.

I just smiled.

"I knew I should have told your mom to stay here. If it wasn't for me telling her to leave she would still be here."

"Dad you can't blame this on yourself." I said walking in and closing the door.

"I know but sometimes it gets to me. I knew Charlie was a vampire and I tried to tell her to stay away from him she would say I was jealous. When she left to go to Florida I knew something was wrong because she would never leave you. This was when you were twelve so this also was when she must have had Bella."

"Did you go looking for her?"

He shook his head, "No I figured she left me, left us. I didn't know she was dead until Bella told us. I knew who she was; she had her face, his eyes and her mouth."

I remembered mom clearly then thought of Bella. She did have a lot of mom's features.

"Dad, it's going to be okay. You know that saying when one door closes another one opens? Well it's happening right now."

He just laughed and stared at me. "Thanks kid." He opened his arms and I walked towards him and hugged him.

"No problem dad. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep well."

I nodded and walked out into my room. It wasn't long before I was asleep in my bed.

* * * *

I didn't dream but right now I wish I was. Someone was pushing my arm. I was trying my best not to open my eyes or smack the person who was pushing my arm.

"What?" I yelled finally opening my eyes. Leah stared over me with her arms crossed.

"Those vampires are here to see Bella." He said.

I rolled my eyes then rolled out of bed. Once in the hallways the stench of the vampires hit me. It burned and I tried my best to ignore it.

"Good morning." I said yawning.

The small pixie like girl giggled and stepped forward, "Hi I'm Alice."

I nodded.

"You should already know Edward, Jasper and Carlisle."

I nodded again.

"How is she?" Edward said stepping forward.

"She's better, she slept through the night, and she stopped shivering."

Edward nodded.

"So doc, you want to do your job?" I asked Carlisle.

"Seeming that's what I'm here for." He smiled and then followed me to where Bella was.

We all froze when we heard a piercing scream coming from the living room. It was Bella who was screaming.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

She screamed again one last time before she stopped and opened her eyes.

She looked around her self then at me, then Edward and Alice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

No one said anything. No one moved. Everyone stared. I could see Alice trying to compose herself from breaking down even though she can't cry.

"You guys what?" Bella said louder.

She was acting like nothing had happened and I needed to know why.

* * *

**sooorrry if you think this chapter sucks, its one of those "i really dont know what to write but i have to write because theres alot of stuff thats going to happen in future chapters" chapter, but i hope you liked it(;**

**review, suggest, favorite whatever.**

**i loooooove you(:**

**oh&im trying to get on here as much as i can but i also need to keep my grades up, so keeeep close(:**


	14. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 12

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. Two seconds ago Jacob said Bella was better but two seconds after she was screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to not touch her.

What's worse? She was sleeping and no one was around her.

"You guys what?" She asked us all.

We were staring at her. I was surprised my mouth hadn't dropped to the floor yet.

"Bella, I think-I think you had a nightmare." Jasper said, he was sending us all waves of calmness and it was starting to help.

"I don't even remember what my dream was about." Bella laughed. "I couldn't have been."

"Bella you were screaming and you were terrified." Jasper explained calmly.

_She's lying about something._ Jacob thought._ She told us she didn't remember _anything_ from yesterday though I know she does._

_She put her shield up, I can't feel her anymore._

I looked back to Bella, she was staring at me. She knew everyone's thoughts were in my head and she was about to find out what they were.

But she couldn't because I was immune, it was times like these I was thankful she couldn't manipulate me but she could manipulate Jacob.

"Jacob, tell me what's wrong?" Bella said with out looking from me.

"I think you're hi-"

"NO!" I said and pushed Jacob. "She's trying to manipulate you."

"And it was about to work and now I know you're really hiding something from me." She said.

"And we know you hiding something from us." Jacob said without the use of Bella's gift.

This shut Bella up. We were right because she was staring at the ground.

"Bella, what's happening?" I stepped forward.

Her breathing accelerated and she started shaking.

"If I tell you, he'll kill me." she said and there was no bluff in her voice.

"Who Bella?"

"My brother." She said closing her eyes.

All eyes went to Jacob. Alice growled and Jasper crouched into a fighting positions.

"NO!" Bella screamed. "Not him."

I looked toward Alice and Jasper who relaxed now.

"Then who?"

"James." She said and erupted into sobs.

* * *

**it's short, but i'm not suppose to be on here because i'm sick.**

**but i hoped you liked it(:**

**review and stuff, help me feeel better!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**back to Bella**

Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

I've been crying for what felt like forever. I cried just like I had when I found out that I killed my mom and that my dad was killed, when I was first hit by my brothers and sister, when I told Uncle Marcus about leaving.

Carlisle checked me and I only had a few bruises. We figured I couldn't heal because of who did it but we're really not sure yet.

"It's going to be okay Bella." Edward said for the hundredth time. "We'll protect you from whatever."

I just nodded. I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. The whole reason for me leaving my family was to start over and it's found me again.

"Okay everyone who I can't see needs to move, I can't see Bella clearly." Alice said pushing through everyone. "All werewolves please exit." She said to Leah and Jacob.

"You can't tell me to leave my own house." Jacob argued.

"Jacob just go." I said sitting up and stepping out of Edward's arms.

Everyone's eyes were on me and I felt like I was being smothered.

I turned around to see Alice in a focused gaze. I've known Alice for a month but I've seen this for years, she was having a vision.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked when Alice snapped out of it.

"Another girl, she was tall and beautiful," She said whispering. "She isn't human and she has red hair. She was hugging you Bella."

I just stood there with my hand over my mouth. She saw Victoria and I, hugging.

"Do you know someone with these features Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded with my hand over my mouth.

I didn't know why Victoria and I were hugging, the fact she was in my future scared me to much.

"I'm sure you have nothing to be worried about if you're hugging her." Jasper said trying to calm me down. I could feel his gift trying to make it through my shield so I let it down and immediately felt calmer.

It was disrupted by the thunderous footsteps running back in.

"They've picked up a scent; we're going for a run. They want you to come to help us." Jacob said.

"What about Bella?" Edward asked.

"She can go to your house and take her to school tomorrow." Jacob said running back outside. "Come on while it's raining."

"Alice take her home, Carlisle and Jasper come with me." Edward said then walked over to me. "I'll be home later."

"I don't want you to leave me." I said to him.

I knew he didn't want to leave me either.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He said then kissed my lips and ran after Jacob.

Jasper and Carlisle followed.

"So what would you like to do?" Alice said smiling.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You want to go shopping or something?"

She clapped her hands, "Gosh Bella, you should be the mind reader!"

* * * *

I felt like my legs were going to fall off by time we got back to her house. We'd spent basically the whole entire day shopping. We still hadn't heard from Edward or anyone else. Good thing it was raining so they could go outside of the woods if they had to.

"Bella, stop worrying. I can see it now, you're in Edward's arms and he's hugging you." Alice sighed.

"Thanks, but I'll believe it when I see it." I said looking out the window.

"He'll going to be really protective of you until he can take care of them you know." She said not looking at me. "It's been that way for a while, I when we were in high school for one of the fifth times, some kid spread things about me when Jasper wasn't there and Edward flipped out. Surprised he's still living at one hundred." She laughed.

I chuckled at the thought of the face of the person who Edward was standing over. Then I laughed even harder at the thought of Edward back before I was born.

I hadn't noticed we'd gotten out the car, I didn't even notice we were in the house surrounded by people until Esme spoke.

"How was shopping girls?"

"Brilliant!" Alice squealed.

"Bella?"

I shrugged, "It was fine but Alice knows how to shop someone out, I'm so tired."

Alice curtsied and we all laughed.

"You should get some sleep Bella," Esme said. "We've made a guest room for you upstairs."

"Thanks I think I will." I smiled and got up.

"Last door on the right." She said. "Good night Bella."

"Call one of us if you need something." Alice said kissing my cheek.

Rosalie and Emmett waved and I waved back.

The house was beautiful and the way the walls were decorated were even better.

I could tell which rooms were whose.

First Rosalie and Emmett's, then Carlisle and Esme's, Carlisle's study, Alice and Jasper's, and then Edward's.

I stopped in front of his not thinking about it.

It wouldn't hurt to look in and it wouldn't hurt to step in.

So I did.

It was like I expected it to be. Dark and mysterious, I always laughed at thinking of Edward that way.

He had so many CD's and books. There was no bed but there was a couch and if you sat down then looked forward you were viewing a small creek behind the house.

"Like what you see?" I heard the most angelic voice ever.

I turned around and was in Edward's arms, his lips crushing to mine.

"It's great." I said.

"Nothing special." He laughed.

He picked me up and carried me bridal style to the couch.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Shhh," He said then smoothed my hair. "We'll talk about that later." He said then kissed my forehead. "Sleep love."

I don't know when but between the humming, back rubbing and forehead kissing, I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

**didnt prooof read, so if you dont understand tell me(;**

**im better a little, ahhaa**

**review(:**


	16. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 14

It's been a month since Alice had that first vision of Victoria and me. There was no sign of Victoria yet. They still didn't know that she was sister.

It was getting colder outside and the sun was no longer showing which meant that the Cullens were able to come to school all the time and I didn't have to stay home because they would never miss unless they went hunting.

The deal was that I would go to school only if the Cullens were there and if they weren't I would stay home with Billy. I don't even know why, it's not like he could protect me or anything. It made me want to go to school more though.

Today was my first time in going to school in two days, I basically had a four day weekend because Edward and his family went hunting and no one could "baby sit" me although I can take care of myself fine.

"Good morning baby sister." Jacob said as I walked up the stairs.

"Hey." I said weekly.

I still haven't been sleeping well. Even though I said it was nothing that nightmare scared the hell out of me and it keeps coming back. Every time I close my eyes James' face pops into my head and him killing me wakes me up. I was glad you can't hear anything upstairs from my room because I'm sure Jacob or Billy would hear me screaming every night. I would have to change my clothes in the middle of the night because I would sweat and tears would be running from my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked waving his hand in my face.

I just nodded and yawned.

"Edward should be here in a little bit." He said.

I smiled a little. Edward's name always made me smile.

"How long have you two been dating?"  
I shrugged, "A couple of weeks? Why?"

"Because you two look like you've been dating for longer."

I stared at him in confusion and he laughed.

"It's a good thing, I approve."

I knew Jacob did, he just never said it to me.

Before I could say anything else I heard the car horn beep.

"See you later Jacob." I said then grabbed my bags and ran outside.

He stood there looking like the angel he was leaning against the car.

"Good morning." He said then kissed my cheek.

I wanted so bad to kiss him.

Edward looked down at my frown.

"Later." He chuckled.

He opened the door for me and I got in. He walked vampire speed to the other side, got in then started the car.

"How was your night?" he asked.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Liar." He mumbled low.

Edward knew about my dreams or nightmares rather. It sucks being the only one who's awake in a house when I sleep there.

"How was hunting?" I said changing the subject.

"Fine and you changed the subject." He laughed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be love; if you don't want to talk about it then all you have to do is tell me." He said touching my cheek and I practically melted but ended up just nodding.

We were at school in another five minutes.

I saw Alice and Jasper cuddling up into each other and Rosalie and Emmett holding hands by Alice's Porsche.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie squealed at the same time when Edward and I walked over to them.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie. Hey guys."

The guys nodded.

We stood there talking for a little then the bell rang.

Edward switched his classes to all of mine and he sat right next to me. Jessica and Lauren stopped their glares at me and Angela still remains a very close friend.

At lunch I sat with the Cullens and I felt like the odd ball. They were all gorgeous and I was just me.

"Hey Bella," Angela said then waved smiled at each of the Cullens.

"Hey."

"I just want to introduce you to our new student. Victoria meet Bella." Angela said then stepped aside.

I wished she hadn't because immediately I could see the firing red hair, they fake hazel eyes and the smirk on my sister's face.

"Isabella." Victoria said with a smirk.

"Bella." Alice said breathlessly.

The same emotions from the other night came back. I was staring at the person I feared the most. I wanted to get out of here and that's exactly what I did.

I took off running, I don't know where I was going but I was running until I fell flat on my face.

I could hear the footsteps of someone coming behind me.

"What happened back there?" Alice asked picking me up.

I cried into her shoulder.

"The girl from my vision, you know her?

I nodded, "She's my sister Alice." I said looking at her.

"You mean the one who hurt you last month?"

"No James and Laurent did that, Victoria didn't because she can feel people's emotions like Jasper can't manipulate them. She felt my hurting and wouldn't do anything I guess." I said through breathing.

"So why are you running for honey?" She said holding both of my shoulders.

I shrugged wiping my tears.

"You ready to go back?"

I shook my head.

"Okay ready whenever."

"But Edward?"

"I told everyone to stay away and that I would handle it. I wanted to get out of class anyways." She giggled.

I sat on the ground then laid down. Alice laid next to me and closed her eyes. I knew she wasn't sleeping but you could have thought she was.

I picked out ones that looked like a dog, butterflies and birds. It was time like these when my real age came out.

"Bella honey, we have to go. The last bell rang."

She was right; I could see students flooding out into the parking lot.

"Are you ready now?" She asked.

I nodded.

We ran to the beginning of the forest then slowed down.

I could see Edward pacing back and forth and Jasper was trying to calm him. I saw jasper sigh in relief when he saw Alice and me then tapped Edward on the shoulder.

Edward ran to me human pace and I could tell it was annoying him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said and hugged him. "Where'd she go?"

"Emmett and Rosalie took her to our house." Alice said.

I just nodded.

I felt all eyes on me.

"So do you want to come over?" Edward asked.

I sighed, bit my lip then nodded. "Better now then never."

I knew I was going to have to face her.

I felt my stomach drop as we got closer to the house. In the window I could see her hair blowing in whatever breeze.

"Alice." I said before walking in the house.

"Everything is going to be fine." She said touching my arm.

I nodded and continued to walk into the house.

Rosalie and Emmett stood up and walked into the next room. Jasper and Alice walked out into the back but were still close where they could intervene.

Edward turned to walk away but I grabbed his wrist and gave him a pleading look.

"I won't be far." He said then kissed my forehead and turned the corner.

I turned back to Victoria who was staring at me.

"Lovely family you met Isabella." She said.

"Yes it is." I said looking down. "Look Victoria, we need to talk."

She stood up and sighed. "I agree there's much I need to tell you."

I couldn't tell what she meant by that nor could I read her emotions.

She opened her mouth and spoke. "Isabella, you must know…"

* * *

**teeeheee, sorrrry had to do it.**

**i'll update soon though.**

**review? suggest? concerns, comments? GO!**

**so excited for new moooooon(:**

**t**


	17. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 15

_She opened her mouth and spoke. "Isabella, you must know…"_

She stopped then took a breath.

"You must know that I never meant to hurt you in anyway." She finally said. "I am so sorry for not helping you or anything. I should have been the sister you needed me to be and left with you."

I didn't know what to say. How could I believe her after all those years? She sat back and watched whenever James or Laurent would beat me and she did the same thing last month.

"Isabella, please say something." She said in almost a whisper.

"What do you want me to say?" I spat. "It happened Victoria and there's nothing we can do about it now. You were just as bad as them!"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Of course you are, you have nothing else to tell me but sorry because you don't know how it felt to be almost killed by your own brothers!" I was crying now.

The look on her face was like my words hurt her and for some reason I cared.

"Isabella." Victoria said getting up and walking to me. As she did this she lifted up her shirt. "I know_ exactly_ how it feels to almost be killed by your own brother."

He stomach showed a dark line that went all the way across her stomach. It looked like it happened a while ago but then again it could have happened two days ago because of how fast hybrids heal.

"You're lying." I said backing away.

"Am I really?" She challenged with a smile.

I felt like I was being sucked into something and I was.

"_James please." A woman pleaded._

"_James please," One of the two men mocked her then kicked her in the stomach. "Tell me why I should kill you right here Victoria." He spat._

_Victoria groaned but didn't say anything._

_James bent down and dragged something against her stomach. I could tell she was holding back a scream and he was disappointed that she was._

"_Alright James that's enough." The other male said grabbing James' shoulder. "Leave her be, you had your fun."_

"_Laurent is going to get tired of saving your ass one day Victoria." James said then ran vampire speed away._

_Laurent helped Victoria up and carried her off into the woods._

I was in my normal vision again.

"Now you see." She said.

I covered my mouth because all of a sudden my human features were dominating everything. I felt like I was going to throw up. My stomach was turning, I was shaking violently and my eyes were blurred by the tears.

"I'm so sorry." I said between breaths then fell to the floor.

Victoria was at my side cradling me.

"No need for apology sister. It should be me who does that; I should have come for you in Uncle's castle with you instead of staying with them."

"Why did you?" I sobbed.

"Because I was closer to them and I felt like I had no one. You were two in a ten year old body."

"And now I'm six in a sixteen year old body and I want you to stay with me now." I said.

She nodded, "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

* * * *

She wasn't lying when she said that because where ever I went Victoria went. Jacob had no problem letting another vampire in the house. The pack didn't have to go out running so much anymore because Victoria said James and Laurent were long gone.

Victoria and I never left each others sides anymore.

"So what are the plans for today?" Victoria said when I rolled over in my bed facing her.

We shared the down stairs bed room with two full size beds.

"I don't know, I think Alice is going to ask me to go shopping."

"Shopping? Really?" She said in excitement.

I nodded. "Alice is a shopping freak."

"I've never been shopping before because you know I was always with the boys and we only stopped for clothes occasionally and where we were was a small village with not a lot of pretty clothes."

She wasn't lying about that.  
"Okay well let's go get ready. I'm sure she can see us coming to go shopping."

I dressed Victoria in a white cami, yellow sweater and blue jeans and white flats. I pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a braid on the side. I did her make up only with browns and black eyeliner.

I dressed in jeans and a pick v-neck shirt with a white cami. I let my hair go naturally down and put eyeliner and mascara on.

"Oh my god, Isabella. You're amazing! You should be professional."

I chuckled, "I'll leave that one to Rosalie or Alice. Now come on."

She followed me up the stairs where half of the pack was.

Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared and Seth were sitting in the living room. Emily, Leah and Sue, Leah and Seth's mom were making breakfast. Billy was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Good morning girls." Emily said.

"Hello." I said and Victoria waved.

She was still a little uncomfortable with being around the werewolves.

"So what are you plans for today?" Billy asked.

He was such a dad.

"Well we're going to see if Alice wants to take us shopping, which knowing her she'll say yes."

Billy nodded and Jacob came in followed by Paul and Jared.

Jacob snickered and Paul hit him.

"What's so funny Jacob?" I asked.

He shook his head and I raised my eyebrow.

I concentrated for a second and he noticed.

"Okay okay, come with me." he said and I followed him into his room.

"So what was so funny?" I asked.

"Before you go all manipulation on me I need to tell you something about the pack."

I waited.

"Okay so werewolves have this thing called imprinting. Its basically love at first sight."

"Okay? Why is that funny?"

"How old is Victoria?" He asked.

"She's twenty but physically looks like an eighteen year old, why?"

"Paul imprinted." He laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Are you being serious?"

He nodded.

"That's really cute." I said. "Paul is going to be my brother in law."

"Yeah, so will you talk to her about him?"

"Sure sure," I said using the words he and his father use many times.

Back in the kitchen I could see Paul staring at Victoria while she ate quietly to herself.

"Paul." I whispered behind him.

He didn't move.

"Please don't kill me." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." I laughed as he sighed in relief.

I walked back over to where Jacob stood.

"Paul, are you okay?" Victoria asked him. "You just changed from being terrified to relieved."

"Fine," He said in a high pitched voice then cleared his throat. "Your sister has ways to scare someone."

We all tried to hold in our laughter.

Victoria looked at me then shrugged.

A few minutes later we left for the Cullens house. I greeted Edward with a kiss and everyone else with a hug, everyone but Alice.

"Where is she?" I asked Edward.

"Apparently she had a vision of you wanting to go shopping?"

I chuckled then nodded.

"Well she's been looking for a shirt she saw herself wearing." He laughed.

At the same time Alice came skipping down the stairs. She smiled at me and Victoria when she stopped.

"What's she thinking?" I asked Edward.

"I have no clue but by the judging of her look, you just made her day one of the best."

I saw her coming but I didn't have time to react.

Alice jumped on me and I fell backwards.

"Bella, I never thought this day would come. I can't believe you want to go shopping!"

"Correction Alice." I said weakly because she was squishing me. "Victoria wants to go shopping."

She frowned. "Don't ruin this for me Bella, you want to come too."

I laughed and pushed her off of me.

"Fine Alice, I want to come shopping with you."

She clapped her hands together and squealed.

"You are in for it." Jasper sighed. "Her emotions are crazy and you know she never runs out of energy."

"Aren't you guys coming?"

They all shook their heads.

"Edward?" I whined.

"Sorry love but I have to uh-do homework." He kissed my forehead quickly then ran upstairs. Emmett and Jasper followed.

"Punks!" I yelled at all of them.

"Who cares," Alice said grabbing mine and Victoria's arms and dragged us outside. "We're going to have so much fun."

"We're going to die." Rosalie said then shut the door.

* * *

**the next chapter will be more funny than the others ones.**

**(:**

**review, suggest, comment, concerns, or questions?**

**GO!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm really glad that you're favoriting the story and subscribing but if you don't mind could you review too? I just really would like to know what you think about it (: so please also review.**

**thanks for reading!(:**

Chapter 16

When Rosalie said we were going to die she wasn't joking.

We've been in the same store for the last three hours. Alice was trying to pick out the perfect tops to go with the bottoms.

"Alice you have enough money to get them all, why don't you?"

"Bella because this is the way I do things, now hush." She said putting a finger on her mouth and going back to looking at the tops and bottoms.

In the end she bought both of them.

The next store was shopping for Victoria, which would have been easy if Alice wasn't here. They spent the first hour looking at shoes, the next thirty minutes at which jeans fit her perfectly and the top that would go with all of them.

Rosalie and I just sat back and watched for the most part. I could tell Rosalie was going to crack any second and it wasn't going to be good.

I got jeans, a couple of shirts and some hoodies.

In the end Alice was carrying five bags in each hand and Victoria had two in each. Rosalie and I each had one.

We were walking to the food court since Victoria and I had to eat when Alice stopped in front of a shoe store.

"Oh no! We are not stopping at another store." Rosalie screeched.

"But it will only take me five minutes." Alice whined.

"Yeah, five minutes turns into five hours. Come on we have to feed the hybrids." Rosalie grabbed Alice wrist and pulled her.

"Let go!" Alice said dodging for the door but Rosalie was quicker and pulled her by the waist.

"If you make me go into another store I will kill you!" Rosalie yelled.

"Should we do something?" Victoria asked.

I shrugged then looked to her.

"Naaah!" We said at the same time.

Rosalie and Alice were now pushing and pulling each other until finally Alice got away and ran to a person with sample cake and ice cream.

"Her Rosalie why don't you have some of this." She said then threw the cake and ice cream at Rosalie and it hit the side of her face and worst her hair.

That did it, I've never seen Rosalie so pissed in life and if no one was paying attention to this then they sure were now.

"What should we do now?" I asked starting to panic.

"I have an idea." Victoria said ran to the same spot Alice had gotten the cake and ice cream from.

Alice and Rosalie were dancing around each other looking as if they were about to pounce on one another.

"HEY!" Victoria yelled causing both of them to turn. Victoria had the cords that held ice cream in it and she was spraying both of them.

Rosalie and Alice looked pissed. Victoria took off running into the bathrooms.

"Isabella, come on!" She yelled to me.

I ran fast and I could feel Rosalie and Alice running behind me.

I finally found Victoria who was standing with her arms in front of her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Grab my arm." She said, I just looked at her weird. "Quickly." She said through her teeth and I did as she said.

"There you are!" Rosalie yelled coming around the corner. "How dare you spray ice cream on us then run away!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Victoria challenged.

"Uh Victoria?" I cautioned.

Rosalie was running full speed at Victoria and Alice was trying to catch Rosalie before she got there but it didn't work.

Once Rosalie was in front of Victoria Alice grabbed Rosalie's arm and Rosalie was caught in Victoria's hold. Then we were spinning.

I closed my eyes because I was getting dizzy.

"Whoa, that was sweet!" I heard the booming voice of Emmett.

"What the hell? How are we here?" Rosalie screeched.

"Because I have the gift to teleport." Victoria said smoothing out her shirt.

"YOU!" Rosalie said pointing to Victoria. "Sprayed me with ice cream."

"For real?" Emmett laughed. "Damn you're in for it."

"Hi!" I said stepping in. "Do you not remember what you and Alice were doing before you were sprayed with ice cream?"

Rosalie stopped coming for Victoria.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Let me show you." Victoria said then out in front of us was the replay of Rosalie and Alice's mall scene.

"How did you do that?" I whispered.

"I discovered my other gifts."

"Why in the world can you have more than one gift and I not have any and you're a freaking hybrid?" Emmett whined then stomped away.

Victoria giggled.

"Why is that?" I said to no one in particular.

"Because we as hybrids are weaker than full vampires so we get more gifts to defend ourselves or for advancement." Victoria said sounding as if she said for the hundredth time.

"So how many do you have?" Carlisle asked sounding like a little kid again.

Victoria held up three fingers, "Feeling emotions, teleporting me and others, and projecting." She said proudly.

"You two come from a powerful family line." Carlisle said.

Victoria and I shrugged then laughed, "Yeah something like that." we both said.

"And definitely sisters." Jasper laughed.

"HEY GUYS WATCH!" We heard Emmett's voice boom. "Come outside."

We all ran outside but Emmett was no where to be found.

"Where are you?" Rosalie sighed and shook her head.

"What are you doing Emmett?" Edward asked. "I can't hear your thoughts."

"You're way too excited." Jasper called.

"Way to excited!" Victoria followed.

"EMMETT STOP!" Alice yelled at the same time we saw a fast figure jumping from the roof.

He landed with loud thump and then the ground shook.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rosalie said running to her husband.

"I want my gift to fly." He whined.

"Emmett honey, you're not going to get a gift anytime soon." Rosalie said like she was talking to a five year old.

"I know but I still wanted to try."

We all watched as Emmett walked into the house in defeat then we fell on the ground laughing.

I ended up next to Edward whose velvet laugh was in my ear.  
"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said looking into his eyes.

He got up then pulled me onto his back. We were flying through the house until we were in his room.

He closed the door behind him and I walked far to the window. I then felt his arms around my waist.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked.

"Nothing is beautiful compared to you."

I turned then wrapped myself around him.

We fit perfectly.

* * *

**so was this okay?**

**review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase(:**


	19. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (:**

**this makes me laugh chapter makes me laugh.**

Chapter 17

I woke up on the couch with a gold blanket over me. At the window stood Edward.

"Good morning." I said.

"Hello." He came quickly by my side. "How did you sleep?"

I shrugged, "Whatever." I laughed and he joined.

It was interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Let me in you pervert!" I heard Victoria screech.

The door flung open and Emmett was holding Victoria by the waist. I could see Jasper standing in the back trying to calm her down, it wasn't working.

"Hi to you too?" I said. "What the hell is the matter?"

"He and you cannot be Isabella, you're six."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yes about to be seven." I said then walked over to her. "We didn't do anything, I would never do that."

She still looked like she was ready to kill someone and that someone would be Edward at the moment.

I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, Edward and I are friends and until I'm older that's all we'll be."

She relaxed with one final look at Edward and me.

"You may release me Emmett." She said annoyed.

"Sorry." Emmett said scratching his head.

Everyone walked away except Emmett who stood in the doorway smiling at both of us.

"So you really didn't do anything?" he asked.

"No Emmett." I said rolling my eyes.

"Darn, I really wanted to call Edward for rape." He laughed.

I squinted my eyes at him making him fly backwards and land on his butt.

"Owie." He cried.

"Sorry." I said then made the door shut.

I turned back to Edward who had his eyes closed and his hands on his head.

"Edward are you okay?"

He shook his head, "Did you really mean it when you said we're only friends?"

I nodded, "Yes but only until I'm older."

"So what was every kiss to you?"

"A friendly kiss." I lied.

I was glad he couldn't hear my thoughts because I actually never thought about my age when I was with him. I considered him as my boyfriend.

"Okay Bella, until then we're friends." He said.

He looked just as disappointed as I was.

"I still love you." I said as he walked past me.

"As I love you, as a friend."

Even though the last part hurt, I respected it.

Victoria and I went home afterwards.

She told me how she found out about Edward and I. Apparently she asked where I was when she woke up this morning and flipped shit when they told her I was with Edward, my boyfriend.

Only Jacob and Paul were home.

"Where's Billy?" I asked.

"At Sue's." they said at the same time.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked.

"Didn't want to stay home so I decided to come over here."

"Edward and I are just friends now." I said fast knowing they would hear me.

Paul only turned his head to look at me then Victoria. Jacob was the one who all but knocked down the chair running.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Breathe brother." I said and he did. "Haven't you ever thought of our age difference?"

He shrugged then thought about it. "Nope." He popped the "p".

"Well that's a problem." Victoria snapped.

Jacob held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." He said and Victoria relaxed again. "Wait, you didn't do anything with him?"

"No dumbass, I'm six almost seven."

"Bella, I think we should have a talk." Jacob sighed. "Follow me."

Jacob walked downstairs into my room and I followed leaving Victoria with Paul.

"What are you doing Jacob?" I asked.

"Please sit down." he said.

I did as he said.

"Okay Bella, I think I need your help with this."

"You're actually telling me to manipulate you?"

He nodded slowly.

I shrugged then concentrated on him.

"Okay, when a man and woman have feelings or love each other very much they like to show each other and by that they have-,"

"HOLD UP!" I said standing up. "Are you trying to have the sex talk with me?"

He shrugged then nodded.

"Jacob I know more about sex then you do and I haven't even had it yet." I sighed. "Yes I know about you and you're fun with Leah."

"She told you?"

"Nope, manipulation skills work when people sleep too." I giggled. "Anyways, I know I'm waaaaay too young and I actually find it quite disturbing."

"Okay good." Jacob sighed in relief. "Shall we go upstairs?"

"We shall."

I looped my arm through his and we skipped up the stairs.

Once upstairs we walked quietly into the living room where we found Victoria straddling Paul and kissing him.

"Oh my god." I said slowly then busted out laughing.

Victoria and Paul looked up. She looked embarrassed and her face was bright red. Paul looked dazed and like he was enjoying the time of his life which made me laugh harder.

"Told you, when a man and woman have feelings for each other they like to show it.

* * *

**so i'm thinking about making it the future in the next chapters so Edward and Bella can be together with out the age thing.**

**so like twenty years? **

**i dont know, review and tell me(:**


	20. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (:**

**Ya'll make me laugh!**

**So it's skipped like **

Chapter 18

I was finally turning eighteen today. I've been waiting twelve years for this. This is the day where I can be with Edward for real and not have to worry about the limitations he and I were given.

"Isabella Marie Swan, hurry up and get down here before I have to literally drag you down here." I heard Alice yell.

"You better go love." Edward said in my ear.

I shook my head.

I was comfortable where I was, wrapped in his arms.

"You really better go love; she wasn't kidding about coming up here." He said then kissed my forehead but I wanted something more.

I looked up to him and in his eyes like I always do.

"You know the drill." I whispered.

He smiled then bent his face down to kiss me. I pushed for more but he pulled away.

"Bella." He warned.

"I know, I know. Not until we're married." I sighed then put my hands into the form of a gun and pretended to shoot it off.

"Don't do that love. It will be sooner than you think." He kissed my hair. "Now that you're eighteen and all."

I released my hold from him and rolled off the bed.

"Come back to me." he said when I reached the door.

"No problem." I smiled.

Once I was downstairs I found Alice and Rosalie arguing. Victoria was in the middle of them trying to keep them apart.

"No! This one will look better on her." Rosalie said waving a pink dress in Alice's face.

"No! This is Bella's color." Alice said holding up a purple one.

"Everything alright here?" I asked afraid of stepping in.

"Finally!" Victoria sighed. "Okay Isabella, tell them which one you want to wear."

Victoria grabbed both dressed out of their hands a walked over to me.

"Well," I said. "I don't really like pink…"

"Hah!" Alice said and Rosalie frowned.

"But," I started again. "I don't really like purple either."

"Hah!" Rosalie said and Alice frowned.

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Bella, this is no laughing matter. What are you going to wear to your party?" Alice said walking over to me.

"What about this?" Victoria said.

She then whipped out jeans with a turquoise top and a black sweater.

"I'll wear that." I said.

Alice and Rosalie mouths hung low and eyes were glued on Victoria and me.

"Sorry girl, sister knows best." Victoria said then ran up the stairs with me.

It fit perfectly.

I twirled in a circle in front of the mirror.

"It looks great on you." I heard Alice say. "When did you get ass Bella?"

I giggled but it surprised me because I thought she would be mad I was wearing jeans.

"I don't even know why I fought myself." Alice shook her head then walked in. "I already knew you were going to wear that."

"Why would you bet against yourself?" I asked laughing.

She shrugged, "I need a challenge in life." everyone laughed.

"We should do your hair." Rosalie said.

I knew what this meant; I've played Barbie Bella before but now it was worse because there were three girls and not one.

I had each of there hands in my hair, pulling and tugging. There was snapping of clips and steam from the curling iron.

"DONE!" they all said at the same time.

I looked in the mirror and I looked gorgeous.

"This is so pretty!" I said.

"Glad you like it now don't mess it up with Edward." Alice said. She had just had a vision of whatever Edward had planned for me.

We talked for another ten minutes before the boys and Leah came down.

Meaning Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Paul.

Victoria and Paul's relationship was escalating ever since that day Jacob and I found them and Leah and Jacob were dating now.

"Whoa, what you do to Bella?" Emmett asked.

"You look so different." Jacob said.

"I think she looks beautiful." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"Edward, chill with your emotions buddy." Victoria said.

"Please." Jasper said acting as if it was killing him.

"Let's go play in the snow!" Emmett said.

"You such a big kid." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"A kid in love." Emmett said then kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

Everyone went "aw" then laughed.

Outside no one wore a jacket except Victoria and me because we were the only ones who would actually get sick if we didn't wear one in this weather.

We lived in Alaska now where we finished college. Esme and Alice were so excited to see the new house they would be decorating and they did it well.

"Come on." Edward whispered in my ear. I jumped on his back and he ran me into the woods where no one could see us.

* * *

**sorrry it took so long, i'm trying not to get in grounded from the computer with my grades.**

**hoped you liked it, they live in alaska now!**

**so i have a dilema.**

**should Edward and Bella have a kid? it would make the story interesting but either way it will be interesting.**

**(: lemmmme know!**

**review, suggest, comments, concerns,(:**

**oh and i didnt revise all well so sorry for mistakes or confusion.**

**love you!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reviewing(:**

**so guess what? i was hit by one of those flammers or whatever, it was kind of saddening but i really dont care because they shouldnt go around acting immature about stories, no one asked them to read them, so with that being said, i could careless as long as you like this story keep reading.**

**(:**

Chapter 19

"_Come on." Edward whispered in my ear. I jumped on his back and he ran me into the woods where no one could see us._

"What are we doing here Edward?" I asked once he stopped.

"I come here whenever I want to get my mind off things and since you are the thing that stays in my mind all the time I thought I would bring you here. Nothing big really." He shrugged.

It was pretty, especially with the snow covering the trees, rocks and flowers.

I walked into the middle of the opening and put my head back then twirled around. I caught the snow flakes and felt it melt on my tongue.

I turned back to Edward who was laughing and giggled.

I ran to him at vampire speed and jumped on him making us fall down; I've gotten stronger over the years. I even beat Emmett in an arm wrestle once and I never let him forget it.

"Bella, I love you." He said then kissed my forehead.

"And I love you." I smiled.

He stood me up the right way then got down on his knee.

"Isabella Marie, I want you to marry me and live with me forever." He laughed. "I mean we are living for eternity."

My hand was covering my mouth and I could feel tears running down my face.

"Of course I'll marry you Edward. I've waited since I was six for this, literally." I laughed and he jumped up again pulling me into his arms.

When he set me back down he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Give me your hand." He said.

I did as he said.

"I love you." He said then slipped the engagement band on.

"I love you more." I said lifting his chin then placing my lips on his.

"You wish." He said against my lips.

Again I was pulled onto his back and carried out of the forest but this time he walked slower.

No one was outside when we got back but I could see lights on inside.

"What do you think there doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"Esme is cooking dinner with Rosalie and Victoria. The boys are watching a football game. Alice is waiting for you and Carlisle is in his study again."

I nodded.

"What does Alice want?"

"She blocked her thoughts so I can't tell, most likely to ask for your permission to decorate the wedding."

"Right." I sighed. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and we walked up the stairs together.

"Hey everyone." Edward said.

All the boys didn't look up from the game but they waved. We heard 'hellos' all over the house then Alice was right in front of us.

"Please oh please can I be the wedding planner, decorator and all of the above for weddings stuff?" She begged.

"I don't know, Edward and I were thinking about getting a professional."

I have never seen Alice go from begging to pissed off until now.

"A PROFESSIONAL! HOW DARE YOU GO AND GET SOME FLUZZY, FAKE WHO WILL MESS YOUR PERFECT WEDDING UP! THEY PROBABLY WON'T EVEN BE MARRIED! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE BEEN MARRIED BEFORE? I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND YOU BELLA!" she was yelling so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Alice!" I said but she kept talking. "Alice, Alice, Alice!"

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"I was just kidding. I wouldn't have anyone else decorate my wedding."

"Really?" She was back to happy again.

"Yes." I sighed.

She started jumping up and down and clapping her hands like she always did.

"Wow." I said turning back to Edward.

"That's Alice for you." He laughed.

"Another man married in the family." Emmett said. "Congratulations, I always saw it coming."

"Not without me!" Alice yelled.

"It's going to be good to have you in the family." Jacob said patting Edward on the arm.

Edward frowned and Jacob smiled which usually meant he sent something disturbing into Edward's mind.

"Jacob." I warned.

He stopped smiling and looked down. "Sorry." He muttered.

Carlisle came down and everyone started singing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BELLA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Esme and Rosalie came out with a cake. It had the numbers eighteen on it and green icing.

"Thank you guys so much!" I said giving Rosalie and Esme a hug.

"Here!" Alice said handing me a present. "It's from Jasper too."

I opened it up and there was silver necklace that hung in front of my eyes. It had "Isabella" engraved on it.

"Thanks so much you guys! I love it." I smiled.

"This is from Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie." Edward put a small box in front of me.

When I opened the box this time a set of car keys shined.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yupp." Emmett said popping the "p".

"Wow, thank you!"

I opened Jacob and Paul's; it was a picture of us when they were in wolf form.

Next I opened Victoria's.

"Sister knows best." She said before kissing my cheek and backing away.

I heard Jacob scuff then saw him roll his eyes.

I ripped the paper off slowly and couldn't believe my eyes.

"How did you get this?" I said breathlessly.

"I know some people who get here quick."

"Victoria!" I screamed. "Thank you so much!"

"What is it?" Carlisle asked for everyone.

"My baby blanket. When my mom was pregnant with me she knitted a lot whenever my dad left and she made me this. I haven't seen this since I left the house, it was too painful even at three months…"

"And now it's with you again."

"It's perfect." I said hugging Victoria.

Edward wiped away my tear and kissed my cheek.

"Did you enjoy you're party?" He whispered in my ear.

I tried my best to ignore the chill his breath sent down my spine.

"More than enjoyed, I had the most amazing time ever." I said loud enough for everyone. "Thank you!"

"This cake is the best!" Jacob said, I looked over to see him and Paul covered in cake.

"Idiots." Victoria said.

"Not nice." Paul said then threw cake at her but it missed her and hit Alice.

Alice squealed and grabbed cake to throw it back but it hit Jacob. Soon there was cake flying everywhere even Esme was throwing it.

My party ended with green icing everywhere and me as the happiest girl alive. I was eighteen and engaged to the man whose been waiting for me since I was six.

Things couldn't be better right now, so I thought.

**

* * *

**

good or not?

suggest, review, comment, concern?

(:

i dont know when i'll update but hopefully soon, my other computer crashed and im using my mom's computer.

anywho, GO!(:


	22. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reviewing(: sorry for spelling errors or whatever!**

Chapter 21

We decided that only three months was needed to get ready for the wedding since Alice already knew what everything was going to look like.

Today was the big day and I had so many emotions right now. They were all positive though. I was marrying the love of my life, existence rather.

I'd been playing Barbie Bella all day with Alice, Rosalie and Victoria again and this would definitely be the last time they would.

"Isabella sit still please." Victoria said for about the fiftieth time.

But it wasn't working; I couldn't sit still when I knew in only four hours I would be getting married.

"Bella if you don't sit still then we'll mess up and have to start all over again." Rosalie said casually.

She wasn't bluffing so I did as she said.

Three hours later I was finished. I hadn't seen Edward since last night and I was itching to leave the room and go see him.

"Don't even think about it Bella." Alice warned.

"You guys make me feel like I'm six again, stop telling me what to do." I whined slouching in the chair.

"You sound six." Victoria said. "Now sit up or you'll mess up your hair."

I growled then stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed.

I looked at the clock, it was almost three o'clock and my stomach was doing flips right now.

I knew Victoria could feel that because she called for Jasper.

"Can you please calm her, she's driving me insane." Victoria said through the door.

"It would be a lot easier if I was just in the same room as you instead of through the door." His voice was muffled.

"NO!" Alice yelled through the door. "If Edward looks through your mind and you've seen Bella it won't be a surprise."

I heard Jasper sigh, "Bella come to the door and let down your shield."

"I don't know why this is so necessary, it's normal to feel like this."

"Not when it's driving me up the wall." Victoria said with her eyes closed and rubbing her temples.

I just shook my head, "Okay Jasper."

I immediately felt calm.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem."

"Hey Jasper, can you tell Edward I love him please."

"Of course sister." I could hear the smile in his voice then his footsteps fade.

I turned around to see the three girls staring at me and one was holding a white dress.

"Oh my god, that's _my _dress?"

Alice nodded.

She hadn't let me see it even though I knew where she hid it; I was not going to risk getting my head bit off for that dress.

"It's so pretty." I squealed, the calmness was now gone.

I slipped the dress on easily. It fit perfectly.

Alice zipped it up and made me look in the mirror.

It wasn't even me, I felt like a different person.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Rosalie hissed.

"Paul and Jacob." I heard Jacob say.

Jacob was walking down the aisle with me since one Billy wasn't going to get very far in his wheel chair, his joke not mine, two because Carlisle was like a dad to me but he was Edward's dad and three because Alice didn't want Edward to see me before he had to. With that being said, Jacob was the only one able to do it.

"You ready." He said as we watched Victoria, Alice then Rosalie walk down the aisle.

I just nodded and watched as Claire, our flower girl walk down the aisle.

"So guess what?" Jacob said.

"What?"

"Leah stopped transforming into a wolf a while ago and now Leah is with child." He said excited. "I get to be a daddy."

"No way!" I said then hugged him. "That's great."

"You think so." He said and I nodded.

"As long as you don't try and give them the sex talk." I laughed and he joined.

"Won't do."

"I've never told you this but I thank you so much for everything you've done for me in the past years. I didn't expect you to take me in and deal with me like you did."

"I'm not as mean as I look Bella. You look like our mom and you had proof that you're my sister but even if you weren't I would have treated you as one."

"Thanks Jacob." I said. "It's our cue now."

I rubbed my arm and I took a deep breath.

I was basically pulling Jacob down the aisle. He whispered to me so many times to slow down but I couldn't. Once I saw Edward standing there I couldn't hold back anymore.

I felt complete when he was in front of me. I only wanted to close the space between us with a kiss.

"I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you too." I smiled back.

He said his vows first then I said mine.

"I do." He said.

"I do." I said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." I didn't ignore that opportunity. I kissed him longer than I should have but I couldn't help myself.

I heard someone clear their throats and I broke away and giggled in embarrassment.

Everyone clapped.

Edward and I stood together as we were congratulated by everyone else then we made our way downstairs where tables and light were set up.

We cut the cake, did toast and danced.

Alice and Jasper danced around us as did Rosalie and Emmett. Leah and Jacob sat down with Paul and Victoria. All the rest of the wolf pack was by the food table.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper say. "What is it?"

Everyone rushed to Alice.

"There here."

"Who?" Jasper said shaking Alice.

Alice looked towards the door and then pointed.

It was almost like a movie. The way the doors opened, the way they walked in. I froze and Edward felt it.

"Deciding to have a wedding without inviting your brothers, sister?" James said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**sorry i had to end it here for now or i would be writing forever and it would be really long.**

**but review and i'll update tomorrow after school(:**

**YAAY WEEKEND!**

**OH MY EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN! NEW MOON IS LIKE A WEEK AWAY(:**


	23. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reviewing(:**

**i dont own twilight.**

Chapter 21

I really couldn't speak this time nor could I move.

"Nothing to say huh?" He taunted.

"Leave." Victoria growled.

"Ah ah ah, Victoria. I wouldn't speak if I were you." James said and Paul growled.

"Did you come here for wolf protection?" Laurent sniffed the air then laughed.

"We're her real brothers." Jacob said.

James and Laurent scuffed.

"Real brothers?" James asked stepping forward. "You call him your real brother when I was there for you since you were born like _our _father told me to be."

"And we left afterwards." Victoria stepped in. "This is a true family reception and I think it would be best if you leave."

"Only brave when she is with her big bad wolf family." Laurent said sniffing the air then cringing in disgust. "Besides Victoria, you were also there when we beat her."

"I never hit her." Victoria said through her teeth.

"But you didn't help her; you are just as bad as we are." James spat then smirked at Victoria's ashamed expression.

"What do you want?" Edward said.

"Just to see how my darling sisters are doing, she didn't follow us like she normally does and I got worried."

"I think it would be best if you left." Carlisle stepped up in a stern serious voice. "We want this to be a beautiful memory not a fighting one, so please if you would leave in peace."

Laurent stood there watching all of us while James paced in front of us.

"What fun would that be if I left?" he smiled.

"Use your shield." Edward whispered in my ear.

_Laurent will take it._ I thought to him.

"He won't trust me." He whispered again. "Do it now."

I did as he said and pushed the shield out like we practiced over the years and it worked. I could feel the shield expand around everyone except those two.

"So how do you want to do this Isabella?" James said but I stayed silent. "You could either let me take you back with me or kill all your_ family_ getting you."

"Leave the both of you." I finally spoke, I felt confident.

"If I leave I will be back." He threatened.

"Not if I have something to do with it." I said then squinted my eyes. James and Laurent were sent flying from the door they came through and were no longer in front of me when I opened my eyes.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

"I don't hear them anymore." Edward said.

"You sent them really far." Alice said in a small voice.

I held onto Edward as he kissed my forehead.

* * * *

It was silent as everyone cleaned up the reception area. Alice insisted that I relax with Victoria after what just happened.

"You okay?" She asked a couple a times.

I nodded, "You?"

"Fine." She said then we went back to silence and attempt at relaxing.

I don't know what time it was when I finally fell asleep but I woke up next to a cold, hard body against mine.

"Did I wake you?" Edward said.

I shook my head in his chest.

"I was going to cancel our flight to our honeymoon in the morning."

"NO!" I shouted sitting up to fast. "I still want to go."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"I'm sure I want to be with you." I said then kissed his upper lip.

"You'll be with me forever love."

"I want to go." I whined.

"Okay." He said then I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up to light shining through my window and a large space where Edward should have been empty.

I changed clothes and walked downstairs. Suitcases and small bags were downstairs.

"Alice?" I called.

"Good morning Bella." Alice said coming around the corner.

"Where's Edward?"

"Putting the suitcases in the trunk."

As soon as she said that a blur came by us touched the suitcases and ran back outside.

"Where's he taking me?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." She said. "But it's going to be beautiful."

If she wouldn't tell me I would make her.

"Isabella Marie, don't you dare." I heard Edward's angelic voice say. "Don't need to read your mine to know what you were about to do."

I rolled my eyes, "I want to know."

"You'll find out soon." He said then kissed my cheek. "You ready?"

I nodded and we walked outside.

We said good bye to everyone and we were on our way to the airport.

I don't remember much of the trip just sleeping most of it unless we had to walk. I didn't know why I was so tired. The airplane served food which I didn't even bother with.

Somehow we ended up in a boat and were sailing across the ocean.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

He sighed and shook his head. "You see that?" he pointed out to the east.

It was small but I could see a little house with a light on.

I nodded.

"It's Isle Esme, Carlisle got it as a gift for Esme once and they letting us borrow it."

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Not with you here."

Within another fifteen minutes we were on land.

"I can walk myself Edward." I said when he continued to hold me bridal style and walk up the small hill to the house.

"We have to do this right, I carry you through the threshold." He laughed.

I just nodded and let him do what he wanted.

He shifted me to one side and opened the door then walked me through and set me down.

"I'm going to get the suitcases then get in the water. Meet me there love." He said then with one final kiss he left.

I decided to shower first even though I knew I was getting on ocean water again. I felt relaxed and calm as I walked out into the water where Edward was. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." He said then turned around.

I couldn't help myself I began to kiss him and wouldn't stop. I was glad I didn't because it felt perfect.

Edward was mine forever now.

* * *

**This story just keeeps going and going, i never planned for it to be this long.**

**(: review, suggest, comment, concern, questions? Go!**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I woke up in a lightened room. It didn't take long for me to remember where I was and what happened last night. I was with the love of my love and we committed the best kind of love in life.

I looked over to my right and Edward wasn't there. I realized I was in the middle of the bed and turned my head the other way but he still wasn't there instead there was a note.

_Mrs. Cullen-_

_I'll be in the living room, come out when you're ready._

_I love you, Edward_

I didn't waste anytime to go to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair up in a ponytail. For clothes I searched into my suitcase and when I did I wished that I was the one who had packed it.

I knew Rosalie didn't pack it because she can't even stand to look at that much pink and frill. I know Victoria didn't pack it because she knows I don't like pink and frill. So that left Alice unless Esme suddenly got a passion for showy lingerie.

I decided to go with the black shorts and white came I found in the very bottom. The shorts were to short but I would deal with it.

I went into the living room but there was no Edward.

"Edward?" I called.

"In the kitchen love." I heard him call.

"I thought you said you were going to be in the living room?"

"Well I was until Alice called me telling me you would wake up soon and you'd be hungry, so I decided I would make you breakfast. Are you hungry?" He said.

"Now that you mentioned it." I said laughing.

"Well we can either go hunting later or I can make you something."

"Show off your cooking skills baby." I said childishly.

That was exactly what he did and I could even eat it all.

"What are you smiling at?" I said when my favorite smile of his broke out.

"Just how beautiful my wife is even though she eats like a pig." He laughed.

"I'll never get tired of that word." I sighed.

"What pig?" He said in disgust. I frowned at him. "Just kidding, I'll never get tired of calling you my wife."

I leaned towards him like I wanted to give him a kiss but instead of actually kissing him when he leaned in I shoved a piece of left over bacon in his mouth.

"How you like pig now?" I laughed.

His face looked like he was going to throw up but then it turned to an evil smirk.

"What are you doing?" I said when he got up and came towards me.

I really hated that manipulation didn't work on him.

Soon Edward had me in a ball against his chest so I wouldn't get hurt and we fell to the ground. I was being tickled and I thought I was going to pee I my pants.

After tears spilled from my eyes he stopped then kissed me, I kissed back and harder. When he responded we both lost control.

* * * *

"Do you think it's bad that we just had sex on the kitchen floor love?" He asked three hours.

"No because it was amazing." I giggled then kissed his cheek and got up.

"You right." He laughed then got up.

We put our clothes on then went for a walk on the beach.

"So what do you think everyone is doing?" he asked when he got tired of silence.

"Most likely Alice just saw us have sex and Victoria is real playing it for everyone." I laughed but he stiffened. "Kidding, totally kidding."

He relaxed for a second.

"Well Mrs. Cullen," he said turning into me. "What do you say we go for a swim again?"

"I would be delighted Mr. Cullen." I said then ran away from him. "Race you!" I called back.

When I turned around I ran into something hard.

"I win." Edward smiled then helped me up.

"Cheater." I pouted.

He lifted my chin and kissed my lips. "Never."

* * *

** tell me what you think?**

**review, suggest, comment, concerns? GO!**

**I have a dance show this week and i have to stay after school everyday until five, i'll try to update as much as i can (:**

**i'm going to go start on another chapter, but still review!**

**looooove you!(:**


	25. Chapter 23

**Thanks for reviewing (:**

**It's switching POVs again.**

Chapter 23

**Victoria's POV**

It had been two weeks since Isabella and Edward left for the honeymoon, two weeks since James and Laurent made their surprising visit and through all of this I never left Paul's side.

"How are you feeling?" Paul came behind me and rubbed my arms.

"Fine." I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Perfect now."

He leaned into kiss me and I responded by leaning in too.

"Everyone come quickly!" We heard Alice squeal.

Paul and I ran as fast as we could.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper said while watching Alice jump up and down.

"Alice please calm down." I said in a voice higher than normal. Her emotions always affected me the worst.

"Can you please tell us what's going on?" Jacob said with his arm around pregnant Leah.

"Is everyone here?" She said looking around to make sure.

"Yes darling everyone is here." Jasper said. "Now what is it?"

"Bella and Edward are back!" She said excitedly. "Carlisle and Esme went to go get them earlier and they should be back any minute."

Everyone did their cheers but stopped when everyone's mind filled with the same question.

"Why so early?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I can't see that but we're about to find out right now."

We all her a door slam then approaching footsteps.

We saw Esme first, she opened the door and left it open.

"Emmett and Jasper we need your help." She said then walked back outside.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

Both boys shrugged but followed Esme anyways.

It was a couple of minutes before we heard anything.

"OH MY GOD!" Jasper screamed.

Followed by a piercing scream you would have thought came from a girl but when we actually got out there we found it was Emmett and he fainted.

Everyone stood in front us three girls and we couldn't see anything but Emmett's body hanging off the side.

"I don't know why I love him." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"I didn't know vampires could faint." Alice laughed.

I was getting impatient from everyone's emotions because they were reacting and I wasn't.

"Alright guys move away!" I said and pushed between them to see Edward holding Isabella in bridal style but it looked like it wasn't only Isabella he was holding.

"What is that?" I said covering my mouth.

"Your niece or nephew." Isabella said then put on a weak smile.

I could see she was in pain but she wouldn't let Edward see that because if anyone wanted to be a mother it was Isabella and I knew even if this was causing her pain she would love it anyways.

"Girls please get the suitcases and Guys please help Edward or move furniture in the house please." Carlisle instructed.

In a matter of seconds everything was set up to look like a hospital. They decided to put her downstairs where cooler air would come in and so she wouldn't be stuck looking at the dull walls.

Isabella finally fell asleep and we were all summoned into the dining room where the big table would sit all of us. Edward paced behind Carlisle who was standing and holding Esme's hand.

"So what's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Well obviously she's pregnant." Edward snapped.

"Relax _dad_." Jacob said. "What's going on as in what's going to happen, I meant. I know that baby isn't going to be normal." He said pointing his finger toward the other room.

"I'm guessing since Bella is half vampire and Edward is full vampire then it will three quarters of a vampire." Carlisle said quickly. "I've never seen anything like it or heard of it being possible. I didn't know there were even hybrids before Bella and Victoria."

I smiled to myself. He was right, vampire and humans were never known to be together before my mother and father…

"So is she going to die like their mothers did?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "Because of her strength, gifts and if we can make her drink animals blood more than she does she will live."

"So why is everyone so worried for?" I asked.

"You of all should remember Victoria." Edward said. "Replay the wedding reception when you're brothers arrived."

I nodded and did as he said.

We watched the whole thing and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"_If I leave I will be back."_ Were his exact words.

"You think James will try and kill it?" I said.

"Only if he comes back." Edward said.

"You'll have nothing to worry about. We would never let anything happen to her or the baby." Emmett said.

"Dido." Everyone else said.

"She is my sister and I would fight for her and that baby until the end because I owe her that." I said and walked away into the living room where Isabella's bed was.

I knew she was awake because the big TV was flipping through channels.

"Quick nap, huh?" I said.

She laughed. "I can't it keeps kicking." She said then rubbed the bulge that was coming from her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"Well we found out yesterday night but I look like I'm on my seventeenth week says Carlisle, so like three months."

"He sure does come in handy." I laughed.

"You're right." She laughed then sighed. She started picking her nails and I knew she only did that when she had something to say.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Scared?"

She nodded again then her sob broke the air. I hugged her as she cried into my shoulder.

I could see everyone in the doorway trying to decide if they should come in and I waved them away.

"I don't know how to be a mother." She said into my shoulder.

I sighed and grabbed her shoulders so she could face no other way but she still turned her head.

"Isabella, look at me." She did as I said. "If it's anyone I know that can be a mother it's you. You've been through worst hell and back basically raising yourself at the age of six. I know you can do it."

"Thank you." She said then hugged me again. "When do you think this thing will be out of me?"

"I don't know, we were out of our moms by five weeks and I wouldn't be surprised if this baby was growing faster than we did." I sighed.

"Do you think I'll live?"

"Isabella, you have the highest chance of living than any person in this world. You have a doctor, a husband, four brothers and three sisters who wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She just nodded. I could tell she was getting tired again.

"Get some sleep sister." I leaned her back on the pillow and she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Bella is pregnant and it will take her three weeks to have the baby, yes i changed stuff.**

**so with that being said, i need names because i will not use renesmee, i want it to be a girl though.**

**i didn't really know how to end it, but i did.**

**i was home sick so i actually had time to write everything out with thought!**

**review! suggest! comments, concerns, questions!**

**"] i love you.**

**NEW MOON IN THREE DAYS!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Thanks for reviewing (:**

**NEW MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!**

**WAS THE BEST FUCKING MOVIE EVER! Okay, that's all I will say (: oh and funny as hell(:  
**

Chapter 24

**Alice's POV**

I was pacing along side Bella's bed like I have been for the past two weeks. It would be much easier if I could this damn baby clearer than I already can and since it's in Bella it makes it harder.

"Bella, did you say something?" I heard Edward ask.

Bella shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled then went beside Bella and put his head on her stomach which was poking out of her body.

"What is it?" Carlisle said tiredly when he came downstairs.

"I think I heard the baby's thoughts." He said excitedly.

"Really?" Bella said with the same enthusiasm. "What did it say?"

"Well she says she's a girl and she loves us, all of us." He smiled and when his eyes met Bella I could see that it was a private moment for them.

I pulled Jasper into the other room with me and I was sucked into a vision.

_They were man with black cloaks all standing in front of us. One took of their hoods and revealed an evil smile. Bella stepped forward and began to talk with them. The one with the hood off grabbed her then ran away. Edward came into the picture then and tried to pull Bella away only to be ripped apart and killed._

"Shit." I said when I came out of the vision.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked holding onto my shoulders.

"It was blurry." I lied and I hated that I was lying to him.

He gave me the look where he knew I was lying but he let it go and just nodded.

"Jasper honey." I said and he looked at me. "Will you tell me more about what you know of the Volturi?"

* * *

**yesssh, i know it's short and sucky but i'll update as soon as i figure things out and get my grades up.**

**suggestion are verrrry helpful (:**

**so Alice saw the volturi killing Edward, will this really happen?**


	27. Chapter 25

**Thanks for reviewing, subscribing and favoriting!**

Chapter 24

**Victoria's POV**

"Yes Alice?" I said not looking at the door.

"How'd you know it was me?" She said in her high soprano voice.

"You're the only person emotions that can be that excited or that anxious, what's up?" I said putting the magazine down.

"Since you're Bella's sister," She stopped and looked at me. I nodded for her to continue. "You would be related to the leaders of the Volturi?"

"Yeah why?" I asked sitting up.

She had the most serious look on her face and I could tell she was really worried about something.

"You have to promise you won't say anything to Bella or Edward or anyone for that matter. Not even Paul."

"Okay Alice." I said.

"I had a vision." She sighed.

I didn't get it.

"Of course you did."

"That's not all. It was of the Volturi and they took Bella then killed Edward for trying to get her back. Jasper told me they only came when there was a reason but what if the reason is the baby or…"

I got lost in Alice's words. If my uncles came it was only for one reason right now. James.

His words rang through my head, _"I will be back."_

They would do anything for all of us because he killed our father but even more for James since one of his men could see that James would have a great gift when he was older. Whenever we would come back to visit the castle our uncles would favor him in the best way. They knew nothing of the abuse Isabella and I received from him and Laurent.

"Alice it will be okay." Was all I could tell her. "Jasper is right they would only come if they had a reason and we haven't done anything wrong."

"But Victoria I saw it and it keeps changing." She said but then she looked as if she was being sucked into something again.

I waited until she was finished.

"What did you see?" I asked crossing my arms.

"It's still changing," She frowned. She really hated not knowing what was going happen.

"Everything will be fine Alice when everyone has made their final decision we'll figure out what to do and before that day comes we shouldn't worry about it."

This was so much easier said then done because deep below, I was scared out of my mind.

"Thanks." She said and I nodded.

She was first to walk out the door and I followed.

Once downstairs we there was Isabella and Jasper.

"Where's everyone?" Alice asked going to sit beside Jasper.

"Hunting and to get blood for Bella, the human food isn't helping her like Carlisle said."

"Human or animal blood?"

"Probably human since it will make her stronger but it will be from the hospital of course." Jasper chuckled.

"Darn." I said sarcastically.

"Did you ever drink human blood?" Isabella turned over on her side to ask me.

"I did but when I realized that my mother was human, I stopped. It was hard but worth it."

"Didn't James and Laurent hunt humans?"

I nodded, "When they hunted I did too but with animals. Of course I felt bad when I knew what they were doing but I wouldn't have been able to stop them."

Everyone nodded like they understood.

Isabella soon fell asleep and Alice went to make food for the ones who needed it and Jasper sat with me.

I started to feel a pain in my side.

"Do you feel that?" I asked Jasper.

"The pain." He said. "What's it coming from?"

Then we heard her. Something was hurting her because she only screamed like that whenever she was hurting. Isabella sat up and clutched her stomach.

"She sounds like someone is killing her." Jasper said.

"Alice call Carlisle." I yelled to her.

I started to shake Isabella, "Wake up." I yelled and her eyes flew open.

"Victoria it hurts." She cried and began to pant. "The baby."

"I know we're going to get her out of you."

"Safely?" She asked. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Safely, I promise." I said then kissed her forehead.

"Carlisle is on his way home with everyone, he'll be here in two minutes." Alice ran in.

She stood behind Isabella while I rubbed her arms.

"Bella, take your shield down and just relax."

Jasper was trying hard to take the pain away and it was working both I and Isabella were calming down.

Edward walked in the door first followed by Carlisle and everyone else.

"Okay Esme get the blankets. Jacob put your hand lightly on her foot. Alice and Rosalie get some towels. Edward and Victoria..." he said turning to us. "In order to get this baby out we have to do a c-section otherwise the baby will crush her pelvis and other things."

We nodded.

Carlisle put an IV in Isabella's arm making her fall unconscious while Esme set up the blankets and Alice put towels around the bed. Jasper stayed as far as he could away from the blood but not to far so he could still calm Isabella down. Jacob didn't want to watch so he was forced to still hold onto her foot just had to keep his eyes closed.

"Okay Edward hand me the knife please."

"I don't know if that's going to be needed." I said pointing to Isabella's stomach.

You could see little handprints pressing against her skin then becoming purple. The baby was trying to get out her own way.

"We have to stop the baby." Edward said holding onto Isabella who had now started jerking in her deep sleep.

"Her healing power." Jacob still not looking at us. "Anything thing you do she will heal herself."

Carlisle took the a small razor and cut on Isabella's arm and it healed in a matter seconds.

"We'll have to work fast." Carlisle said. "Edward the knife please."

Edward did as he said and Carlisle made a line cutting into Isabella's skin. There was blood everywhere and it would make any new vampire attack. When Carlisle said he was going to work fast he meant it. After he made the cut he made a few more to get inside to where the baby was and got her out quickly handing her to me. As soon as the baby was out Isabella's stomach was healed.

"Rosalie." I called. "Please come get the baby."

I knew Rosalie would love to be the first one to hold her because she's always wanted to be a mother.

Rosalie had a towel ready in her arms. I set the baby in her arms and she went into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked weakly.

"Shhh, everything is okay love the baby is safe." Edward said brushing her hair back.

"Where is she?"

"With Rosalie, once you get rest you may see her." I said. "You did good mama." I smiled.

She tried to smile back but drifted into sleep again.

"Good job brother." I said patting Edward on the back.

He just nodded.

I walked over to Jacob who had put himself in a corner.

"You okay?" I asked.

"So much blood, I don't know what to do." He started to rock back and forth then began to cry. "Leave me alone." He said between his sniffle.

I left him be and walked past Jasper who had a smirk on his face.

"That was not funny Jasper, how could you be so mean?" I said when I walked past him trying not to laugh.

"It's a gift." He chuckled.

* * *

** haha, so did you like it?**

**AND I NEEED A NAME BECAUSE I DONT KNOW WHAT TO NAME THE BABY! SO IT'S OPEN FOR DISCUSSION!**

**review, suggest, comments, concerns, questions?**

**(:  
**


	28. Chapter 26

**So I got this really sweet idea for a story when I'm done with this but problem. I will probably never be done with this. Hahaha (:**

**Thanks for reviewing & reading!**

Chapter 26

**Bella's POV**

I was asleep but I was hearing everyone talking or arguing for that matter.

"Why don't you just ask her when she wakes up what to name the baby, you shouldn't do it with out her." Alice sighed.

"I know Alice but I don't like calling her 'baby' when that's not her name." Edward snapped back.

They were talking about naming the baby. I already know what I was going to name her.

"Beside Bella's already has a name and everyone is going to love it." Alice said. "She'll be awake in another two seconds."

As soon as she said that I opened my eyes.

"Told you." She giggled then ran over to me.

"What's going on?" I asked confused because I was a little.

"You're a mother now." Alice said jumping up and down while she clapped her hands. "Congratulations you have a healthy new baby girl."

I smiled then looked to Edward who stood behind Alice.

"How are you feeling love?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Any pain?"

I shook my head.

"You're healing gift came in handy." I heard Carlisle say behind me. "Definitely had to work fast though." He laughed.

I smiled, "How long have I been sleep?"

"Almost all day, you gave birth at four in the morning." He answered.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Jasper and Emmett went to go get blood for the baby, Rosalie and Victoria are probably dressing the baby and Esme is cooking."

It was making me sad that everyone was doing something for the baby and I wasn't.

"When do I get to see her?" I said looking at my nails.

"Now." Alice said looking behind me.

There stood Esme, Victoria and Rosalie who was holding the most beautiful creature in her arms.

My daughter.

She put her hand on Rosalie's cheek and Rosalie nodded, "Yes it's her."

"She's been waiting for you." Carlisle spoke.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"It's only been a couple of hours, how can she be that big?" I whispered.

"She's more of a vampire than a human, she'll grow the same way you did but faster." Edward answered.

"She's won everyone over already." Alice said.

My daughter put her hand on Victoria's cheek like she did Rosalie.

"She wants you." Victoria said.

"How'd she know that?" I whispered again.

"There's a lot for you to learn about _our _daughter." Edward said.

I smiled at the way he said _our daughter._

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded still looking at the baby.

Rosalie walked forward with her.

Once they were in front of me we reached for each other at the same time. I grabbed her and held her close to me. I felt complete as I rocked her. I smoothed her hair and then the white dress Rosalie and Victoria must have dressed her in.

"Do you have a name for her?" Victoria asked.

"She sure does." Alice said excitedly.

I nodded. "I was thinking Elizabeth Renee named after Edward and mines mother." I said looking up to everyone.

"I love it." Esme said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"How do you like that name?" I said looking down at the beautiful person in my arms. "Elizabeth Renee."

Elizabeth smiled at me then put her hand on my cheek.

_I love it mommy, _a voice entered my head.

"What was that?" I asked surprised.

"Her gift." Everyone said at the same time.

"She has the gift to tell people her thoughts but through touch. Like Edward's and…"

"Uncle Aro's but opposite." I said cutting off Victoria.

She nodded and I did the same.

"You're pretty special aren't you." I smiled down at Elizabeth again.

She had Edward's eyes and nose but my lips. Her hair was a mixture of Edward and my color and curly. She wasn't as pale as Edward but she was paler than me.

She yawned then curled herself into a smaller ball and fell asleep.

"Told you you'd be a good mom." Victoria said.

"You did didn't you." I laughed. "Thank you."

"Anytime sister."

Everyone but Edward left me and Elizabeth. Soon I fell asleep again with Edward's words in my head.

"I love you."

* * *

**There you go (:**

**Did you like it? Review and all that good stuff!**

**If you don't like the name then you should have told me what you liked.**

**Make me happy and I'll love you forever, not that I don't :) hahaha**


	29. Chapter 27

**Thanks for reaaading!**

Chapter 27

**Edward's POV**

It's been two weeks since Elizabeth was born and she looked like she was fourteen months now. I think she looked more like her mother but Bella thought she looked like me.

Her personality was no farther from mine or her mothers. She was just as stubborn as me and did things her own way like Bella. She enjoyed the music I played on the piano and eating human food like her mother.

She was very energetic and she'd been walking since the seventh day of her being born and talking since her tenth day though she preferred to use her gift.

She was very smart and loved to read the harder stories that Carlisle had in his study. She loved playing with her uncles, well more like prancing them. She enjoyed looking through Alice's closet, watching Rosalie fix the cars or helping Leah. More than anything she loved running through Esme's garden, she was in love with flowers. Whenever it snowed she would have a snow ball fight with Jasper and Paul. She was very caring for nature which is why she never went hunting with us, we'd always bring her back a bottle of deer blood because that was the only way she would drink it.

She was usually the talk of the house about how fast she's been growing or what she has been doing whenever someone was away. She really did have everyone wrapped around her tiny fingers…

"So Esme, I was thinking." Bella started when we sat down at the table. "You are Edward's mother just as much as Elizabeth was and you've been a mother to me just like Renee was destined to be."

"It's just my instinct," Esme said putting down plates in front of Jacob and Paul.

"Well I was thinking since Elizabeth's whole name is based on our mothers that your name should be put in there." Bella smiled.

Esme's face lit up.

"Oh Bella, you don't have to do that." She said.

"But I want to do it." Bella turned to Elizabeth. "Wouldn't you like to be named after Grandma Esme?"

Elizabeth smiled showing her dimples and nodded.

"What did you have in mind love?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking putting Renee and Esme together, like _Ruh-neez-may, _Renesmee."

"Elizabeth Renesmee Cullen, I like it." I said.

"It's really unique." Victoria said.

"She'll know she's in trouble if you have to say that handful of a name." Jacob laughed and everyone joined.

"Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee!" Elizabeth chanted.

"I think she likes it." I said.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" A more annoying voice said, Alice.

"Yes Alice?" Bella sighed.

"Let's go shopping!" She said. "It's almost Christmas anyways."

"You do remember what happened last time we all went shopping right?" Victoria said.

I couldn't help but laugh at that memory of Rosalie and Alice hunting stance against each other.

"I will go if you're that worried about them arguing again." Esme said. "It will be good to get out of the house anyways."

"I'll go." Leah said getting up. "I need to go shopping for the baby."

"Again?" Jacob whined.

"Yes again, I want our angel to be perfect." Leah said getting up and kissing Jacob's cheek.

Jacob wouldn't argue with her. She was to the point where anything pissed her off.

"Only two months." Jacob said.

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands together. "It will be raining all day so hybrids and human bring your jackets." She said then left, Victoria, Rosalie, Leah and Esme followed her after kissing Paul, Emmett and Carlisle.

"I think you should leave Lizzy here." I said.

Bella looked like she wanted to kill me. "Why?"

"Because she is still growing and she could go from looking like she does now to a five year old."

Bella looked to Elizabeth then back at me and I could tell the reason she didn't want to leave her.

"I know you don't want to leave her love but it's for her safety and ours." I said rubbing her shoulders.

"She'll be the most protected kid in the world." Emmett's voice boomed from in the other room and then he was there. "We won't let anything happen to her."

"Isabella, are you coming?" Victoria called.

Bella sighed in defeat. "Yes."

She got up and kissed me then walked to Elizabeth.

"You be good Lizzy." She said and Elizabeth nodded. "I love you."

Elizabeth put her hand on Bella's cheek.

_I love you too_, she said.

* * * *

Once all the girls left it was quiet. Carlisle went to work, Emmett, Paul and Jacob were making bets on the football game they were watching, Jasper was off reading something about the war and I was playing with my daughter.

"Are you hungry again?" I said later. It has been three hours since everyone last ate. Food held longer in Elizabeth's stomach.

She shook her head, "Yes."

"What do you want?" I said picking her up.

She put her hand on my cheek and showed me a pepperoni pizza.

"I believe Grandma Esme has that in the kitchen. Do you want to come with me?"

She shook her head, "No, I want Uncle Emmett." She said.

"What are you planning Elizabeth Renesmee?"

"Nothing." She giggled.

"Mhhm," I said but walked her into the living room where all her uncles were sitting. "Guys can you watch Lizzy while I make her something to eat please."

"Of course." Emmett said.

I was a little reluctant to leave her with him now but I did anyways.

I tried to listen for something to happen in the other room but everything seemed normal. I heard giggles from both Elizabeth and Emmett.

The buzzer for the pizza went of ten minutes later and at the same time I heard Emmett.

"WHAT THE HELL KID? PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled.

I ran in there to see everyone but Emmett laughing.

"What happened?" I said.

Everyone pointed up and that's where I looked to see Emmett floating in the air.

"How you get up there Emmett?" I yelled to him.

"Ask your daughter." He sounded like he was about to pee in his pants.

When I looked over at Elizabeth she was squinting her eyes like Bella did whenever she used her telekinesis gift.

"Elizabeth put Emmett down please." I said with authority.

She sighed then looked at me which made Emmett fall out of the air with a loud thump.

"Your kid is funny." Emmett said out of breath and brushing his shirt off. "The little devil."

Elizabeth looked at him with an evil smirk.

"Just kidding." Emmett said quickly.

"I think you're scared of her." Jacob laughed and Paul joined.

"She's not three feet yet and you're like three hundred pounds, you can't be?" Jasper chuckled.

"Let's see you get put up in the air by a girl who was born two weeks ago and see how scared you are." Emmett said then turned back to Elizabeth who was still smiling.

"Elizabeth say sorry." I said trying to be a good role model and not laugh.

"Sorry." She said looking down at her hands.

Emmett put his hand in a fist and held it towards her. "Its okay kid, it was good trick. You got me good."

Elizabeth giggled and hit her fist against his.

"What's going on?" I heard Bella's voice.

I turned to see everyone but Esme and Leah behind Bella.

I ran to her quickly and kissed her. "Our daughter has another gift."

"Really?"

I nodded, "I think she picked it up from you this time."

Bella was no longer concerned but in awe.

"Go head Lizzy, show them." Jasper said.

She looked at me and I nodded for her to go.

Elizabeth squinted her eyes and everyone in the room were slowly lifted from the ground.

"Oh my god." Alice squealed. "It's so much better actually doing it than seeing it."

Of course Alice would have seen this.

"Whoa!" Leah said as soon as she stepped in. She was also being lifted.

"Elizabeth, let us down now. Gently." I cautioned.

She did as she was told. Bella ran to her to pick her and told her good job.

"Okay, I was going to tell you that there's mail." Leah said pulling out an envelope. "It has a really weird symbol on it."

Leah handed me the letter and I looked at it. The symbol that pressed the letter shut was in the shape of a "V".

"Let me see honey." Bella said walking to me.

I showed it to her not really thinking about it. When she saw it her eyes widened and she stepped back.

"Victoria," She whispered. "Look at this."

Victoria walked over towards the letter.

"There's no way." Victoria gasped.

"Oh my god." Alice gasped.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Jacob said.

"It's a letter," Victoria started with a shaken voice. "From the Volturi."

* * *

**Elizabeth Renesmee Cullen is her whole name,(:**

**Anyways, they've gotten a letter from the Volturi...**

** Review, then you'll find out what happens!**


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Bella's POV**

"_It's a letter," Victoria started with a shaken voice. "From the Volturi."_

I clutched Elizabeth closer when she said their name.

What could they possibly want and why would they send a letter. How did they get the address?

"It's addressed to you and Bella." Edward when he flipped the letter over.

"Open it." Emmett said.

"Open what?" We heard a new voice.

"Carlisle, thank god." Esme said. "We have received a letter from the Volturi."

He looked as stunned as us all.

"Have you opened it yet?" he asked.

Everyone shook their head. Elizabeth looked at us all worried, she knew something was wrong.

"Bella put Elizabeth to sleep and everyone else meets in the dining room." Carlisle said running upstairs most likely to change out of his work clothes.

I passed Elizabeth around for her to tell everyone good night. Once she was back to me I went upstairs to our room.

"Mama, what's going on?" she asked while I helped her change into her pajamas.

"I don't know honey but it's nothing you need to worry about."

She didn't say anything after that. I tucked her in and kissed both of her cheeks. I waited until I heard her light breathing that said she was asleep before I left.

Once downstairs I saw that everyone was waiting on me.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" I asked taking my seat next to the chair Edward was standing by.

He put his arms on my shoulders and I relaxed a little.

"We were thinking that you and Victoria should open it since it is addressed to you." Carlisle spoke.

"Alice if I open this letter will something blow up?" Victoria asked her.

She shook her head, "You're in my future but I can't see what's on the letter it's like it's blocking me."

Everyone looked at me.

"It's not me; I want to know what it is."

"It could possibly be anyone from the Volturi that put a charm on the letter because they know Alice could see what's in it before hand." Victoria said. "They know some witches." She laughed.

"Okay girls, open it." Emmett said ready for whatever outcome of opening it would be.

"You can do the honors." Victoria said pushing the letter to me.

I took a deep breath and sliced the folded part of the letter with my finger nail. I pulled out the folded paper and opened it….

_Dear Isabella and Victoria, _

_We have been given great news that you are well and living. We miss you both dearly, especially you Isabella._

_We have sent this message to invite all of you and your new found family for a dinner here in our castle on December 25__th__ of this year. We can call it a holiday dinner._

_When I say everyone is to come, I mean every one of the following…_

_Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Jacob and Leah (only if she wants considering her circumstances), Paul and of course Victoria, Edward and of course Isabella and Elizabeth Renesmee Cullen._

_See you there at seven p.m sharp. It will be so lovely to see you all._

_Have a safe trip here,_

_Aro_

Once we were done reading both Victoria and I were silent. I stared at one name on the invite list, Elizabeth's.

How could he know about her, no one but us knew about her?

"Are you done?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him first and I saw worry in his eyes. I knew he was feeling what I was feeling.

I nodded.

"What's it say love?" Edward asked.

"How could they?" Alice gasped; she had just foreseen what I was going to tell everyone.

Everyone was confused except Victoria, Alice, I and Jasper who was feeling our anger.

"Our uncles have invited us for a Christmas dinner." Victoria started.

"All of us." I followed. "Every single one of us including human, werewolves, hybrids, vampires and baby."

I heard a crack coming from my chair.

"Edward let go, calm down please. Esme will not be happy if you break her chair." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice." Esme whispered.

"How could they possibly expect for us to bring Elizabeth?" Edward snapped.

"I don't know but they have a reason for everything." Carlisle said.

This didn't make sense because there was no reason they would want us to bring her, they would have simply came to us.

"If we decide not to go they will come here and what I saw will come true." Alice said coming out a vision.

"What did you see?" Jacob asked.

Alice took a deep breath the started talking, "Before Lizzy was born I had a vision of a man in black cloaks. They took Bella with them and Edward went after her so they killed him."

We all just stared at her.

"Everyone we have no reason to worry about that." Victoria said. "We're going. If we don't we'll look like we have something to hide and besides they're Isabella and mines family, what is the worst they can do?"

"Did you not just hear her Victoria; they would kill anyone of them if they had to." I yelled.

"She's right love." Edward said. "If we don't then they'll come here and we don't want that."

I could tell no one wanted to but for our protection we had to.

"But Elizabeth…" I started.

"She'll be fine; we won't let anything happen to her." Edward said holding me.

I just nodded.

"So it's settled." Carlisle said. "We're going."

Everyone nodded.

We had four weeks to get ready. Esme ordered our tickets; Jasper somehow got us passports, Alice packed for all of us and Jacob took Leah home because he didn't want her flying while she was pregnant. We all knew it was because he didn't want her near my uncle's but I don't blame him, they do feed on humans.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked the night of our flight.

Everyone had their bags and anything else they needed.

"Then let's go." Carlisle said and we were on our way to the airport which would lead us to our destination…

* * *

**(:**

**sorrry i havent updated in forever, there was another dance show this week,**

**but anywho, press that button! suggest anything because a writers block is coming :(**

**GO!**


	31. Chapter 29

**thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

Chapter 29

Elizabeth was fascinated by all the lights in Italy as I was too. I hadn't been here since I left almost thirteen years ago. I felt chills as we got closer to the city Volterra; I knew soon I would come face to face with the family I left. I didn't know how this was going to go nor did I want to but I had no choice.

"Mama," My daughter said, she was bigger now and looked like she was two years old.

"Yes?" I whispered so I wouldn't disturb Alice who was trying to see our future.

"Who are we going to see?"

She was such a curious person as she always has been.

"Family remember? We're going to have dinner with them."

"But daddy, grandma and grandpa and my aunts and two of my uncles drink blood."

I heard everyone chuckle and I couldn't help but to myself.

"Are they like them?" She asked.

"Yes sweetie they are." I said smoothing her hair down.

"Are they going to like me?" She asked with seriousness in her voice.

"Everyone likes you."

She sighed because that wasn't the answer she wanted but I didn't want to tell her I didn't know and I didn't want her worrying about that, I didn't want her to worry about anything…

We pulled up to the castle gates far behind the main entrance. We were greeted by two of the main guards.

"Isabella and Victoria, so good to see you here visiting." One said.

"Leave all your things in the trunk we will get them, Aro has been expecting you today."

We nodded and I grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"What are they thinking?" I whispered to Edward who wasn't far behind me.

"They are wondering the real reason you are here." He whispered back.

I didn't say anything. I kept walking with Victoria by my side and Elizabeth in my arms. Edward and Jacob were right behind me, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice then Esme followed along with Emmett and Jasper.

I pushed passed the golden doors that I remembered would lead me into the fake main office.

"Welcome Isabella, Victoria and Family." I heard one of the receptionists Heidi said.

"Long times no see Heidi," Victoria said with a smile.

I heard Edward chuckle which meant he knows why.

There were many times Victoria tried to attack Heidi, only to scare her since she was human.

We were almost to the doors that would lead us into the throne room where my uncles sat. At the end of the hall I could see two figures leaning against the wall.

"Jane!" I yelled.

"Isabella? Oh my lord!" I heard her call and then I saw her walking fast towards me.

Edward took Elizabeth from me and I opened my arms for Jane. We embraced and looked at each other then embraced again.

"It's been so long," She said.

"Too long." I sighed.

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Oh, everyone this is one of my good friends almost sister like Jane and Jane this is Carlisle and Esme who have become like parents to me." I smiled at them. I pointed towards the back. "Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. The reason I left here, Jacob." I laughed. "Victoria's boyfriend Paul."

"Nice to meet you all." Jane said smiling. "And who are these?" She said gesturing towards Edward and Elizabeth.

I looked up at Elizabeth in Edward's arms then at his face. "This is my husband Edward and my daughter Elizabeth."

Jane's eyes almost popped out of her head and her mouth hung low.

"Daughter?" I heard her Jane's brother Alec say then he was right in front of us. "She's so cute."

"Thank you." Elizabeth spoke which took them both by surprise.

"How old is she?" Jane said in awe.

"Only six weeks but her being three fourths of a vampire makes her grow faster like Victoria and I did."

"That's amazing." Jane said looking at Elizabeth one more time then looked at her watch. "I'm sorry but it's almost seven and well you both know how Aro gets." She rolled her eyes. Victoria and I both laugh at the known impatient of my uncle.

I let everyone walk in front of me leaving just Elizabeth, Edward and I alone.

"Honey," I said bending down to Elizabeth. "When we're in there I'm going to need you to stay quiet okay. The people in there have never seen a kind like you before okay."

She nodded, "Mama, what kind am i?"

I picked her up and kissed both of her cheeks, "A special kind."

She giggled.

"Okay, we should go." Edward said.

I took a deep breath and grabbed his right hand with Lizzy on my left hip. I held my breath as we walked to the end of the hall way where the doors were and didn't take another breath until I was finally at the door.

"Here we go." I whispered to myself.

Edward opened the door and we took a step in.

* * *

**clifffy i know but i have to go do my hair and homework for school or i'll be grounded and never be allowed here again and my boyfriend will be mad at me :(**

**review to make me happy and motivated (:**

**please, i'm dying for suggestions!**


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Edward's POV**

"Isabella!" someone called out to my wife.

Bella handed Elizabeth to me and stepped before me.

"Uncle Aro, so good to see you." She said hugging the man that must have been her Uncle Aro.

Elizabeth watched as her mother spoke to the person we only knew as strangers.

"What thirteen years has done to you Isabella." Another man with long blond hair said.

"Yes, she has gotten married and had a child of her own." The man beside him with long brown hair said.

"Child? Yours? And married? I would have never guessed." The man named Aro said he laughed while hugging her.

"Edward," Bella said looking at me. "I want to introduce you to my uncles."

I stepped forward and Lizzy put her hand on my cheek.

_Safe?_ She was asking and I nodded but I wasn't so sure.

"Edward and Elizabeth, these are my uncles Aro, Marcus and Caius." She pointed to each of them. "And Uncles this is my husband Edward and my daughter Elizabeth."

"Well isn't she just the cutest thing?" The one she pointed out as Marcus said before he was right in front of us reaching for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at Bella than me which meant she wanted to say hello. We both nodded.

"Hello." Elizabeth said with voice.

"And she speaks." Aro said. "How old is she?"

"Only a couple of weeks but her growth is fast like Victoria and I's were."

"Interesting, so she is what percentage of human and vampire?"

"Three-fourths of vampire and one fourth of human."

"Unique is also a word to describe this child." Aro mumbled though all of us could hear. He was lost in thought for a second…

_They would be a lovely asset to our family._ Aro thought.

_I don't think they would volunteer to do so._ Cauis thought back.

_Brothers be careful, one can read minds and another can see the future._ Marcus thought.

So they were linked at the mind and we were here because they wanted us to join the Volturi.

* * * *

We've been here for about an hour now and things were settling in. all three of Bella's Uncles still looked as if they were weighing the options of attempting to get us to join them.

"So Isabella honey I never asked," Aro spoke making Bella look at him. "Does your little girl have any powers?"

Bella nodded with a proud smile. "She can show people things she seen or her thoughts using her hand and she can lift people with her mind like telekinesis."

"How did someone so small get strong powers like this?" Aro asked.

"Her family line." Victoria said. "Isabella didn't mention the fact that we've gained powers over the years."

"Really?" All three uncles said at the same time.

"What are they?" Jane asked.

"As you know Isabella can heal herself, tell the bondings of people and manipulate but added onto that telekinesis and shielding."

"Shield? What kind of shield?" Aro asked in the same way Carlisle had when we first learned of their gifts.

"Remember when Jane could never hurt me or Alec could never take my senses from me?" Everyone who remembered nodded. "Well it's because I have a mind shield and I can block her or anyone who has the power to hurt me using a mind gift."

"Except for Edward." Alice's voice peeped up.

"Really?" He said looking at me.

I nodded, "But her manipulation doesn't work on me."

Bella looked at me and smiled.

"Well I would love to see all this work." Aro said and I could tell whatever he was planning wasn't going to be good. "Jane." He called and Jane was in front of him. "I would like you to use your gift on Edward and see what happens."

I couldn't say anything and I could feel the heat coming from Bella's anger in a second.

"No." She said calmly through her teeth.

"Oh Isabella, it won't even hurt him that bad." Aro said grabbing onto her shoulders.

"I said no." She said again staring in his eyes.

_She's pissed and she won't calm down._ Jasper thought to me.

I glanced to Alice.

_I can't see the dogs are in the way. _She thought.

"Jacob and Paul can you please take Elizabeth to go cite see." Victoria said calmly as if she were reading each of our thoughts.

I mouthed 'Thank you' to her and she nodded.

"Isabella, it will only be for a moment." Aro said again.

"Aro, I don't want to upset her." Jane spoke panicked.

"Would it be better if I wasn't hurting him?" Aro asked Bella.

She nodded and relaxed when Aro rolled his eyes.

"Edward please come here." He said and I stepped forward until I was in front of him.

_It's safe now._ Alice thought and I nodded.

"I will take your hand and I will see everything that is in your head."

I just nodded and he took my hand.

I felt like everything was being taken out of me.

"Isabella, shield him." Marcus called to him.

A couple of seconds Aro let go.

"Interesting, once you told her to shield Marcus I no longer could see in him." Aro held his hand to his chin as if he was thinking again.

_Brothers, we need them all in our coven._ Aro thought.

_She won't come willingly, she never wanted to stay here which is the reason she left. _Marcus thought back. I could see why Bella liked him the best.

_We have something she wants but never knew._ Cauis thought.

_Go get her and make sure to block the future seer._ Aro thought then cut lose from the telepathy circle.

_This is going to be bad. _Marcus shook his.

"Please excuse me." Caius said.

Everyone watched as he disappeared into the dark hallway.

_There hiding something._ Jasper thought. I can feel it.

_Not good._ Alice thought.

* * *

** didn't proof read, it's up here so i can get on with the story.**

**so many clifffys i know but i'm almost done, trying to figure out how to end it.**

**so who do you think the _"____something she wants but never knew." is?_**

___**REVIEW?(:**  
_


	33. Chapter 31

**Thanks for reviewing.**

** (:  
**

Chapter 31

**Alice's POV**

We waited while Caius was gone. We all had the same burning question in our heads, what is going on? I couldn't see anything; the worrying look on Jasper's face was showing not only his emotion but everyone's in the room.

Aro stood with a smirk on his face. Marcus looked worried even though he knew what was about to happen.

"Isabella, your uncles and I have been thinking."

"About?" she said calmly.

"Before the nasty incident with your father, we had a man here who could guess what a vampire's gifts would bring to us. When you started living here that man left. But before he told us you would bring great power for us someday and you have done just that."

"So what are you asking her?" Victoria said.

"We want you to join us." Aro said.

I could see Edward stiffen and Bella's eyes widened.

"Why would I choose what I left years ago to leave my own family?" Bella said.

"Well Victoria is welcomed back as always, we already knew she was a great gift and as for everyone else if they would like they can stay as well." He said folding his hands together.

"If you stay then we can give you what you want." We heard Caius' voice.

"And that is?" She asked with annoyance.

"Bella we want you to meet someone."

"Isabella! Isabella! Isabella!" We heard a woman started yelling frantically then we saw her. She had blond hair that reached just her shoulders; her eyes were red like many of the Volturi's. "Isabella dear." She said once she came to a stopped.

"Renee?" Bella breathed. "Mom?"

"You remember?" The woman Bella called Renee smiled.

"Of course I do, I saw your face before you… you died. You're supposed to be dead. How is this possible?"

"You didn't tell her?" She said without looking from Bella.

"We were getting to it." Aro said.

"Liar." Bella and Renee said at the same time.

No one could hold back their chuckles at how much they were alike.

"What's there to tell me?" Bella asked.

"When you were six we went back to the United States to check a newborn problem and we saw your mother. Apparently there's a gene where she is not only human either."

"So what is she…? What are you?" Bella asked turning to Renee.

"I am a witch." Renee said.

"So that would make Isabella one too?" Victoria asked.

Renee nodded, "Which is why she has so many gifts. Not only because she is half vampire but because the witch in her strengthens them."

"This is so unfair." Emmett whined. "How can someone so little be so cool?"

Rosalie patted his shoulder trying not to laugh at him.

"So Isabella, back to what we were talking about." Aro said. "Would you like to join us and your mother?"

"My mother has to stay?" Bella asked.

"We would love for you all to stay." Marcus said.

Bella stepped forward walking towards Aro and her mother. "I choose to leave… with my mother and my family." She said then grabbed Renee's hand.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked one more time and Bella nodded. "That's sad to hear."

"How so?" Renee asked.

"Demetri." Caius called and the doors opened showing a muscular man with black hair.

Two other men beside him held Jacob and Paul while a lady held Elizabeth.

"James and Laurent." Aro called and the two men we had never wanted to see again came from behind us and stood by Aro.

"Nice to see you all again." James smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Aren't you the future seer? Laurent asked.

"Someone was blocking my thoughts and now that Jacob and Paul are here I can't see at all smart ass."

Laurent puckered his lips at me and made a kiss sound.

I cringed back and Jasper growled.

"We're leaving." Bella said. "All of us."

"You really want to leave your family?" James said.

"If you are family…" Bella started. "Then yes."

"Then the hard way." Caius said. "Laurent…"

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Uncle Cauis called Laurent's name, I knew exactly what was about to happen. Since Alec wasn't going to help him he would get someone who could.

I watched as Laurent concentrated and took Alec's power then used it on everyone.

Everyone but Me, Renee and Elizabeth squealed or gasped.

"Why isn't it working on you?" Renee asked.

"I have a shield, why not you or Elizabeth?"

"I have a shield too… and so must Elizabeth, your daughter?"

I nodded.

"She's beautiful." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Thank you."

"Nice, good." James clapped while laughing. "Let's get on with this. Uncle Aro wants you to stay."

"Put your shield up." Renee whispered.

I concentrated on everyone who was needed. One at a time everyone relaxed and had their sense's back.

"James, you ruled me once and you will not rule me or Victoria again."

James growled.

"What do you mean Isabella?" Aro asked.

"I'll show you." Victoria stepped forward then a small screen showed before us…

It showed every time Victoria or I was beaten by Laurent or James.

Edward and Paul growled and all of my uncle's turn toward us.

"Could this be the reason why you ratted out your sisters James?" Aro asked.

"What is he talking about?" Edward said.

"James is the reason why we knew where you were and how to get to you if needed."

"I knew it." I mumbled. "So why all of this?"

"James also told us that you were not a controlled vampire and that you tried to attack him when he came to visit but I see different now, we apologize."

"So my gift power was a lie?"

Marcus spoke this time. "Not at all, you could be one of the most powerful hybrid vampires along with your daughter. We would love for you to stay but not if you don't want to."

I just nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

**Sorry it's so late, sorry if it sucks.**

**i just wanted to get this out before I have exams, which i should be studying for.**

**review? ask questions if you don't get it?**

**GO! (:  
**


	34. Chapter 32

**Thanks for reviewing(: and readdddding!**

Chapter 32

**Bella's POV**

"So you're my mom?" Jacob asked once we were out of the castle.

"Yours and Isabella's," Renee nodded. "And I just want to say to both of you I am sorry, especially you Jacob. I never wanted to leave you, all these lies we were all told. If it wasn't for Charlie then I would have never left in the first place and if it wasn't for your uncles then I would have came back for you, both of you."

"If it wasn't for Charlie then I wouldn't have this sister of mine." Jacob said pulling me into a hug.

"And if it wasn't for my uncles no would have known you were still alive." I said.

"My optimistic children." Renee said opening her arms to pull us all in a hug.

"Aw, suck a happy family." Jasper said feeling everyone's emotions.

"Jasper, dude are you going to cry?" Emmett laughed.

"Leave him alone Emmett," Alice said comforting Jasper. "Need I remind you of your little fit of Bella's gifts?"

Emmett shut up but still had a smile on his face.

"_Mom_," I was going to have to get use to that. "I want to introduce you to everyone."

I turned her around so she could face the family.

"That's Carlisle and Esme who have been like another mother and father. Alice who is with Jasper and Rosalie who is with Emmett; they're like my brothers and sisters. You already know Victoria; she's with Paul who is in the pack with Jacob." I waved for Edward to come forward. "And this, this is my husband Edward and my daughter Elizabeth Renesmee."

"Renesmee as in Renee plus Esme?" Renee asked.

I nodded.

"That's so pretty and I'm assuming Elizabeth is Edward's biological mother?'

I nodded.

"She's gorgeous and what a wonderful family you have found."

"And what a beautiful person we have added." I said turning to Carlisle. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, any family of yours is ours."

"Happy family?" Elizabeth said clapping her hands together.

Everyone nodded. I was about to when I thought about someone.

"Almost." I said and everyone looked at me with a weird look.

* * * *

"I remember that house, is Mrs. Douglas still living there?" Mom asked and I nodded. "We should visit."

"We will one day; she's quite older than what you remember though."

"I remember that beach too… it led me into… La Push…" She was finally realizing where I was taking her. "Will he remember me?"

"Of course, you're the mother of his child." I smiled.

"How could I have not known about my beautiful daughter with all this power we have?"

"I've come to agree with that it's just the way it's supposed to be."

A few seconds later we were at Billy's house. I saw Jacob's car which means Leah was also there.

"You ready?" I asked Renee.

She took an unnecessary breath and nodded.

I picked up Elizabeth, who looked like she was about three years old now and we made our way to the house.

**Billy's POV**

This could not be happening. She couldn't actually be here, I was staring at the face of an angel right now and I didn't want to look away.

"I'm dreaming." Were my first words spoken since she stepped foot into the house.

"No." Her voice rang, she sounded different than I remembered. "I'm real."

"How?"

"A couple of spells and some venom."

She must be one of them.

"I am one of them, a vampire." She spoke again. "I had no choice if I wanted to live. I am also a witch, that's why I am alive here in the first place. I would have come sooner but I was lied to by people I was told to completely trust. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me ever again for the pain I caused you… and our _son_ Jacob." She pointed to Jacob who was standing with Leah. "I'm so sorry for not being able to see that it was all a joke and hypnosis, please forgive me.

I didn't know what to say. Of course I forgave her; it wasn't her fault that it all happened. She didn't know.

"It's okay." I finally said. "I've missed you far to long to stay mad at this. Everything happens for a reason and sometimes it bites us in the ass but other times, like this it joins us together. I've never stopped loving you even when you left. I would have followed you to keep you safe but I thought it was what you wanted. So please, forgive me. I love you Renee."

"Happy family now?" Elizabeth asked.

Everyone nodded and then she clapped.

"I don't think we can be happy yet." Leah said.

"Why not?" Bella asked frowning.

"At least not until this baby is born, my water just broke."

"Oh my god." Jacob said then fainted.

* * *

**next chapter is epilogue (:**

**review!  
**


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

In fourteen years my life changed in so many ways possible. I found my long lost brothers and sister, the mom I never knew and a family I wouldn't give up for anything. Also along the way I found myself….

I learned there was someone I could fall in love with and who would fall in love with me. I found that I was capable of having a family who cares and won't lie or try to kill me. I was also given the most beautiful gift there is, a daughter who at first I was afraid to have but taking care of her came as natural.

I couldn't possibly be happiest in all my years of living and what made it even better was it was now with my mother I had always dreamed of knowing. We spent almost every second together that I wasn't with Elizabeth or Edward. She was teaching me how to be a witch and know how to use everything I needed to, I never thought being a witch could be so cool but being half a vampire and a witch is even better.

* * * *

"Mama, where are we going?" Elizabeth asked in the car.

"I can't tell you that." I said looking back at her in the backseat.

She pulled her eyebrow up like her father whenever they didn't get it their way. I made a face at her and she giggled.

A few moments later we pulled up at Jacob and Leah's house. I could see everyone else's car in their drive way.

I picked Elizabeth up from the backseat and we walked to the door. It was unlocked like I was told it would be. I turned on the light next to the door and everyone was in the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIZABETH!" Everyone yelled.

Elizabeth's face brightened up with a smile.

"Birthday?" She asked.

I nodded. "A year ago you were born just like your cousin." I said pointing to the baby boy in Leah's arms.

"Mama, where do baby's come from?" She asked looking at me.

Alice chuckled and Jasper tried to hide his laughter. Rosalie covered her mouth and Emmett let out a booming laugh. Edward raised his eyebrow.

"I'll tell you a story tonight when you go to bed okay?" she just nodded although she wanted to know now.

For the rest of the night, everyone who could eat ate cake and any other food that Esme made. Elizabeth opened her presents and loved them all.

We left around eleven when Elizabeth fell asleep in Edward's arms. Once at home we tucked her in and waited like I normally did before I left.

I found Edward on the porch looking at the stars.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you more."

I heard his playful growl build up in his chest. "You do not, I'll show."

I tried to imitate his eyebrow lifting and before I knew it we were in his room and we were showing how much we loved each other.

That was no secret.

* * *

**i'm done :(**

**kind of sad...**

**thanks for reading and reviewing! you guys rock!**


	36. Chapter 36

**i have a new story up**

**Alice and Jasper**

**pleeeease go read (: and then review and tell me if you like it and you think i should continue?**

**it would be soo helpful (:**

**thank you**


End file.
